Troubled Waters
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: A king's raids into Camelot's lands opens up some old family wounds. It leaves one knight fighting for his soul, as well as his life.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk had just fallen over the camp when the scouts returned. One of them moved through the camp swiftly, people stepping out of his way as he marched towards the tent at the centre. He pushed one unfortunate servant who didn't move quickly enough. Lurching forward the boy crashed to the floor, dropping the tray he held in his hands. Several angry growls erupted from the nearby cluster of men and the boy hurried to gather up what he had dropped and he scurried away, flinching as he received a swipe to the back of his head. The man who had caused the disruption in the first place paid no attention, he continued on and passed the two guards outside the central tent and stepped inside.

He paused a little way in, glancing at the people inside, his gaze finally resting on a strong, well-built man lounging in a chair. The man shifted to stare at the new arrival, the dark expression almost boring through the knight. Despite the discomfort he felt at the stare the new arrival politely gave a curt nod.

"Sire."

"What is it?" Lot rumbled, moving the furs he was wrapped up in as he turned in his chair, reaching out to the plate of meat laid on the table in front of him and with a curt wave hinted to the nearby serving girl to top up the drinks of the other diners.

"The scouts have seen a patrol of Camelot's knights, they are a small group, but I believe that King Arthur is with them."

Lot sniggered, glancing at a younger man lingering close by. Their eyes met.

"Come to see what I am up to? Where are they headed?"

"They are passing around the scar, and are very careful to stay within their own boundary."

Lot snorted, looking unimpressed.

"Let the snot-nosed brat come if he likes, he had hardly take back what we have helped ourselves to."

There were a few laughs around the tent. The messenger lingered for a moment longer, the hesitation drawing Lot's attention again. He glowered at the knight who took a deep breath. At least the news he needed to add was something his king wanted to hear.

"There was one other thing, I'm certain that I am right..." he paused a moment.

"Out with it!"

The knight reported the news as swiftly as possible. During the time he spoke the king turned his attention from the surrounding men and leant forward to listen to what he was being told with intensity. By the time he had listened to the report his eyes were burning with malicious delight.

"You say you are certain it was him. You saw him?"

"Not clearly My Lord, but I also heard his name mentioned. I am certain it is him."

Slowly Lot sat back in his chair. He held out his hand and the serving girl put the goblet into it. Lot snatched it, taking a long swallow while he stared off into the middle distance debating his next move. He glanced at the younger man, who had shifted closer, a mild look of anger forming in his eyes. Lot watched his expression carefully before turning his head and glared at the messenger.

"You did well, now get out."

With a swift bow, knowing when to retreat, the man left.

"What do you propose to do?" the younger man asked, voicing the question that several of the other higher ranking men in the room wanted to know. None of them, however, were brave enough to ask.

"I want the men ready at dawn. Pendragon has no doubt camped for the night, I can assume where he might have set up. We'll draw him through the scar and hopefully our prize will be easy enough to snare."

"He may not be willing."

Lot smiled, baring his teeth in a feral expression. "Then we don't give him a choice."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin gave a yelp as his foot slipped on the rock. Flailing out an arm he tried to regain his balance, the water skins flying in the air. A hand grabbed his wrist, pulling his limb a little harder than he would have liked but at least he didn't end up sliding into the water.

"Careful there," Percival said with a chuckle.

Merlin settled his feet and looked up, a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks while he gave an embarrassed grin.

"Thanks."

Percival smirked. "Are you all right?" he asked as he gently released Merlin's arm, he kept his hand out, just in case he needed to grab for Merlin again.

"I'm fine," Merlin said. Percival handed him another water skin and Merlin took it, crouching down to start filling them.

"Give me a couple of them, that way you won't have that much to carry when you climb back up."

Merlin laughed. "They aren't that heavy, and it's not exactly a mountain," he pointed out, looking at the sharp, rocky incline of the bank. It was only a metre or so high.

"Getting up is easer than getting down anyway," Merlin said handing up two filled skins. Percival took them, slowly rising to his feet.

"Don't take too long. Arthur's ready to set out. Gwaine has finally got himself organised."

"I'll only be a minute," Merlin promised. Percival grinned again and turned away. Merlin concentrated on what he was doing and slowly stood up hooking the straps of the skins over his shoulder. He turned to clamber up and then started to look up as a shadow fell across him.

"Don't tell me there is another…."

His question cut off as a boot landed heavily against the side of his head. Merlin's eyes fluttered and he sagged as he momentarily blacked out. As his knees buckled he felt a hard grip on the back of his neck to stop him toppling and hands yanked him upwards until he landed face down on the ground. Before he could get up he received another blow to the head and he flopped down dazed.

Vaguely he felt his hands pulled behind his back and material constricted tightly around his wrists. Merlin's head felt like a lead weight as he was hauled onto his knees and he tried to look around. Everything around him had blurred, so he only had a feeble image of dark clad people. The only thing he did immediately realise was missing were the bright red cloaks of the Camelot knights. Which meant, he vaguely thought to himself, that these were Lot's men.

A moment later everything went dark as one of them pulled a cloth bag over his head, muffling everything. He had just enough time before that to hear one of the comment.

"We had better go and tell the king, we've snared a rabbit."

Merlin struggled as he was lifted, but then with a third efficient whack to the head Merlin lost consciousness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin had roused by the time he got unceremoniously dumped in front of Lot. Someone yanked the hood from off his head and Merlin squinted up. His head throbbed, one painful lump rising on the back, just behind his left ear. Blinking rapidly he tried to focus, increasing the action as he heard the sound of a sword being drawn. He winced as he felt the point prod his shoulder.

"And what use is this skinny little dreg?"

Merlin tried not to feel insulted and instead he looked up, letting his gaze sharpen up so he could stare upward. Lot glared down at him. Merlin frowned as he stared up into his face, then as the pressure of the sword increased he decided to look away letting his gaze drift around.

Lot looked up, staring around at his men, who shuffled warily.

"Sire, we just saw him by the stream, he's their servant."

"I've got plenty of servants, what do I need one more for."

The sword had slowly started to drift to Merlin's neck. Thinking rapidly, not easy while his head thumped painfully, Merlin spoke up, working out a way to at least delay Lot.

"I am King Arthur's personal manservant," Merlin informed him. He inclined himself away slightly as Lot brought the sword to his neck, pressing lightly into the flesh just below his jaw. Someone's hand clamped on his other shoulder to prevent him from getting too far away. Lot eased the sword round to use the flat of the blade to force Merlin's chin up. Taking the hint Merlin looked up to meet the man's gaze again.

"And that makes you worth something does it?"

Merlin blinked, staring into a pair of familiar eyes. Although he couldn't remember having ever seen Lot before.

"Probably not. Arthur thinks I'm hopeless."

Lot's mouth quirked up into something of a smile. His eyes remained unfriendly, but Merlin saw the calculation in them as he heard Merlin use Arthur's name with a good deal of familiarity. It was probably a mild oddity in their relationship. Merlin had never really conformed to the idea of a manservant. He didn't really know how, he had not been trained for such a role until he had accidentally got it.

"So what use are you?" Lot demanded of him.

"You'll at least get his attention."

"I can probably do that by stringing up your skinny corpse," the king announced. A rumble around him told Merlin that a few of the men agreed with that idea. Merlin tried not to tense as he felt the sting as the blade started to open his skin.

"And he's really too lazy to hire anyone else, he's not bothered so far."

Lot eyed him again, in speculation, but the pressure of the sword slowly relaxed.

"Bring him along. No need to be gentle with him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where is he?" Arthur hissed. Percival looked rueful as Arthur gave him a sidelong glare.

"I left him by the river side, he said he would only be a minute."

Arthur's jaw clenched and he looked around, glancing to his left, where through the trees the river ran.

"He can't have fallen in," Elyan said. Percival met his gaze and shook his head.

"I know he slipped on the bank when I was there but he said he was fine. And it wasn't that deep there anyway. He couldn't have been swept away."

"Something's happened to him," Gwaine said.

"Obviously," Arthur said. "Even Merlin wouldn't just wander off for a stroll. With Lot's men so close to the border even he would have more sense than that."

Arthur paused, raising his hand, eyes searching the woods in front of him for any sign of movement. Instinctively the knights behind him drew closer, eyeing their surroundings just as warily. Arthur's eyes narrowed as he spotted a faint trace of a shadow moving deep within the trees ahead of him, just to his right.

Turning his head he looked at the rest of the knights.

"We'll follow the trail northeast. Gwaine, Leon, stay back and watch the rear. That way we should be able to pin down Lot's men along the ridgeline."

Gwaine and Leon nodded moving away as the rest of them went forward. Arthur moved the troop forward, his concern for Merlin slowly growing. The patrols of Lot's men had been shifting over the border. Not always, to make any sort of consistent pattern but appearing to take advantage of the villages just within his lands. Although minor, Arthur couldn't let it continue to happen. If he did, it may turn into something major.

He made their approach cautious and he froze as he watched the shadows start to gather. With a wave of his hand he indicated for his knights to back into the small crevice that lay to their left. The knights backed up. Arthur could only assume that Lot's men had no idea they were there, and were not expecting any trouble. As Arthur eased himself carefully into a small nook, still making sure he stayed ahead of his men he ducked his head out to try and watched the enemy's progress. Peering around the corner he froze, Lot's men had paused and one bold one wandered forward towards their position. As they paused, easing their way up the slight incline and round to bring Arthur's men in sight Arthur's grip clenched on his sword. He recognised Lot immediately and sighed heavily as the king smiled at him.

"No need to hide Your Highness, I know you're there."

Arthur gritted his teeth and stepped forward, realising just how foolish he had been. As he looked up he realised he had not only let himself be drawn into the crevice, essentially trapping them, but he had not realised just how many men Lot had with him. He had not even been aware Lot had been leading the raids.

"Lot," Arthur said flatly. "This part of the forest is mine."

The king smirked and looked around.

"A little hard to tell, all these trees, I must have got lost." His men laughed in appreciation of the not very good joke.

"Were you lost when you raiding the villages on my side of the border?"

Lot stopped smirking and instead viewed Arthur thoughtfully.

"Call it payback, for something of mine you appear to have."

Arthur frowned, his eyes darkening. "I have taken nothing of yours. I kept my side of the treaty."

Lot shrugged. "Maybe you were unknowing, but it remains true. You have taken something of mine. But since I have something of yours, I'm sure we can make an even trade."

Arthur tensed, confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened and his heart, quite heavily, sank to his boots, chilling his stomach on the way down. Lot raised a hand and indicated someone forward. Arthur looked up to the highest point of the crevice as two men dragged a bound and battered Merlin forward. His lip bled and one eye had swollen, Merlin's breath looked to be hitching painfully and as they pulled him forward and Merlin put pressure on his right leg it gave out under him. The two men dragged on his arms to keep him upright and Merlin sagged between them.

"It said it was yours," Lot sneered dismissively.

"He's just a servant, he has nothing to do with this," Arthur snapped trying, and succeeding, to keep the tension out of his voice. He had become quite good at it when it came to Merlin, keeping him under Uther's radar had made Arthur adept at the act. Lot raised his eyebrows.

"I believe he's your personal manservant."

Arthur tensed his jaw, glancing up at Merlin again, who appeared to have heard Arthur's voice and looked around groggily to find him. Eventually Merlin thought to look down, his undamaged eye holding an apology and a plea. Arthur didn't want to deny the fact, which Merlin had clearly used to keep himself alive, pointing out that he might have some value. Arthur had to admire Merlin's thinking on that.

"He is, and there was no need to have hurt him," Arthur snapped.

Lot shrugged dismissively, "perhaps not."

From behind him Arthur sensed the knights stir restlessly. All of them liked Merlin, and didn't like it when something happened to him. Each one, in their own way, made sure they looked out for Merlin.

Percival stared up, his jaw tensing as he assessed Merlin. He didn't doubt that Arthur would get him back. Arthur would to anything to do so. As he debated Merlin's position in relation to their own he suddenly realised someone was trying to make his way past. Percival held against the pushing and turned to glare at Gwaine.

"Get out of my way, Percival," Gwaine ordered, with a level of authority that Percival hadn't really encountered before. Percival frowned at him, Gwaine glared back, pushing his entire body against the bigger knight's frame in order to shift him.

"What are you doing?" Percival murmured.

"Saving Merlin," Gwaine said. He stood chest to chest with Percival, watching Arthur and Lot as they talked. Gwaine then looked up at Merlin, held on the edge of the crevice.

"You just make sure you catch him," Gwaine said, with an odd level of resignation. He moved forward, knocking Elyan, none to gently, out of the way, and he stepped up next to Arthur.

Arthur's head jerked round as he sensed someone moved closer. He glared at Gwaine, who didn't even acknowledge him. Instead the knight stared up at Lot, his jaw tense and a grim expression on his face. Arthur frowned as he saw the emotions on Gwaine's face, then Arthur turned to look at Lot, who eyed Gwaine with malicious delight.

"Leave Merlin alone, he has nothing to do with this," Gwaine said steadily.

Arthur sighed. Gwaine had been around, he had been in trouble. He had roused Uther's ire, it was not an inconceivable scenario that it had happened elsewhere. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Gwaine's hand clamped down hard on his wrist, and Arthur, taken by surprise fell back a step, and lost his voice for a moment.

"Sir Gwaine?" Arthur snarled the second he recovered.

"Stay out of this Arthur," Gwaine ordered. "You cannot drag any of them into this," he informed Lot. "Least of all Merlin. He has done no one any harm."

Lot raised his eyebrows, glancing up at Merlin, who looked down, trying to focus on the scene in front of him and work out what was happening. Lot stared at Gwaine and smirked. He looked utterly amused by the turn of events.

"And what is the magic word?" Lot asked, humour filling his voice.

Arthur watched Gwaine's jaw lift, his confidence and arrogance suddenly backed up by the resolution that, when needed, would surface in Gwaine. For a brief moment Gwaine's eyes drifted up towards Merlin's battered form, still held by Lot's men, then he looked back to the king himself, taking a heavy breath before he uttered one word; filled with regret and resignation.

"Father."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur felt his jaw drop and he heard the sounds as the knights behind him stirred, all of them staring at Gwaine in shock. Gwaine turned his head slightly and glanced at Arthur.

"Sorry," Gwaine said.

"What is going on?" Arthur hissed. Gwaine stepped forward, releasing his hold on Arthur's arm, only to have his progress halted as Arthur grabbed him, pulling him back. Gwaine's shoulder crashed against Arthur's with a clank of metal as their armour grated. Arthur tensed his arm to hold Gwaine as close as he could, and hissed in a low tone.

"Gwaine?!"

"It's complicated," Gwaine said in a low, steady voice.

"Are you saying that you are what he wants from this?"

"Yes. I would have thought he'd have given up by now," Gwaine sighed.

"It doesn't have to happen like this," Arthur said.

Gwaine looked at him steadily and then around at the soldiers surrounding them.

"We are outnumbered, outmanoeuvred, and they have Merlin! There is no room for negotiation, unless I go with him. Suffice to say, if I don't, Lot will keep Merlin. I will stay in one piece, Merlin won't."

Arthur's eyes drifted up to his battered manservant. Merlin blinked rapidly, trying to concentrate on the scene unfolding in front of him. By the look of him Merlin probably wasn't comprehending any of it.

"I'm not going to give you all day," Lot said. Gwaine glared at him and then turned back to Arthur, moving a step towards Lot without actually leaving Arthur's personal space.

"I'm sorry. Tell Merlin that."

"I thought you said that your father was a knight in Caerleon's army," Merlin announced groggily, proving that he was actually following what was happening. Arthur glanced up and then turned his head to see the look of fury that passed over Lot's face. Gwaine clenched his jaw, controlling his voice as best he could.

"I tweaked the details of that story, a little, Merlin. Now, just be quiet!"

Arthur's frown deepened, as he wondered when Merlin had learnt that little snippet of information. He kept hold of Gwaine's arm, keeping him close for a moment longer.

"You are seriously telling me you are the son of a king?" Arthur said.

Gwaine's mouth flickered with something of a smile. "Hard to believe isn't it. But yes. Arthur, I have to do this. Just get Merlin back to Gaius. He looks like he needs it."

Both of them paused to look up and assess Merlin again. Arthur then glanced at Lot, who watched the unfolding drama with amusement and irritation. Very consciously Arthur released Gwaine's arm.

"Are you sure? We can fight our way out of this. There is no guarantee he will allow a swap."

"I like your confidence in our ability, Arthur," Gwaine said. "But Merlin would be dead before we took two steps, and I will make sure he is safe. Just do as I ask, all right?"

Arthur nodded, hearing the resolution in Gwaine's voice, and the determination in his eyes. Gwaine stepped back and moved out from the shelter of the crevice slightly. Arthur stood where he was, seeing the group of three men that shifted forward, their aim to flank Gwaine. Gwaine clearly realised their intention as well, as he paused just a fraction distant from them and glared at Lot.

"Let Arthur take Merlin first."

Lot glared at him and then rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, he flicked a hand at the two soldiers currently holding Merlin.

"Let the boy go!"

"Percival!" Gwaine yelled, as the two men took that order literally. They released Merlin and toppled him over the side of the crevice. Percival, already close enough to be of use, dived forward. Arthur took several steps towards them as he watched Merlin topple. It all seemed to happen slowly as Arthur saw, in great detail, Percival lift his arms, moving into position to catch Merlin. He got one arm under Merlin's legs while he was still airborne, lifting them so he didn't land on his damaged leg and Merlin's back slammed against his other arm. Percival dropped with the momentum, holding Merlin in his arms and going down to one knee to ease Merlin's fall. Merlin still gave a groan, going limp in Percival's arms. Very carefully Percival lowered Merlin to the ground, gently keeping his shoulders raised. Elyan, who had also jumped forward, moved to Merlin's other side, looking him over. Arthur paused, turning back to Gwaine, and Lot.

Gwaine had allowed himself to be corralled by the three knights, all of them reaching to grab him and hold him in place. He watched the scene with concern and eventually shifted to knock the three of them a step back from him.

"Elyan?" Gwaine asked.

"He's unconscious but he's breathing. That leg doesn't look good though."

Gwaine turned and glared at Lot. "You didn't have to do that!"

Lot stepped forward. Gwaine's back straightened and he tensed. The three men surrounding him moved closer. Gwaine kept his gaze on his father, meeting the almost identical eyes.

"No, I probably didn't, Gwalchmei."

"My name is Gwaine," Gwaine corrected, his hands clenching into fists. "Now let them go."

Arthur paused halfway to Merlin. Percival still cradled Merlin in his arms. Elyan and Leon had gathered around them , and they were carefully organising lifting Merlin to put him over Percival's shoulder. The rest of the knights had pulled their swords. Arthur put his hand on the hilt of his own sword, but he didn't remove it from his belt. That would just make the situation worse, it would be an indication they were about to attack.

"You care about them?" Lot asked.

"I do," Gwaine said flatly. "And even you're not stupid. You understand the implications of killing the king of Camelot. I'm only doing this to protect Merlin."

"How very honourable."

"He's my friend. In normal circumstances, I'd let hell freeze over."

Arthur tensed again, hand clenching on the hilt and mentally having to control himself as he watched Lot lift his arm and clench his fist before he backhanded Gwaine hard across the face.

Gwaine's head lashed to the side and he shifted his feet to keep his balance, his entire body tensing. His head stayed turned, not moving, his eyes on the Camelot patrol, his gaze mainly on Merlin. Arthur saw the widening of Gwaine's eyes as Lot stepped forward. Gwaine's head didn't turn and Arthur saw the tension in his neck, the clenched fists and the flash of fear on his face as Lot stepped closer to stand directly in front of him.

"Don't think I have forgotten that lesson in manners I owe you."

Gwaine's face tensed with anger and he slowly turned his head, putting his shoulders back and going nose to nose with his father.

"How about we wait until you are on your own side of the border."

Gwaine swallowed heavily. He felt sick, his head spinning, and he stayed rigid and upright by sheer willpower. Sensing the emotions of the men around him he knew to show any weakness would do nothing to help him. The only thing on his mind now was to get his father, and the soldiers he had brought with him, away from Merlin, Arthur and the rest of them.

Lot met Gwaine's gaze, smirking as he stared into his son's face before he stepped back, looking Gwaine up and down.

"Fair enough, although I don't think you'll be needing that silly adornment."

With a wave of his hand Lot indicated to the three men. The one on Gwaine's left, shifted sideways, putting himself between Gwaine and the Camelot knights. The ones behind Gwaine and to his right stepped forward and pulled the red cloak from Gwaine's shoulders. Gwaine tried not to wince as he heard the material rip. They didn't bother to unclasp the cloak, they just grabbed the material in their fists and pulled.

Arthur watched that in horror as the red material was pulled from Gwaine's shoulders. He rocked with the movement, and if he had relaxed completely he could have been pulled to the floor. Instead, the red cloak was yanked away and carelessly dropped, the men just let it flutter to the floor and they trampled it underfoot without care. Arthur saw the tension in Gwaine's jaw he as suffered it, allowing Lot to do what he wanted. If he caused any problems there was a risk that his father would turn his wrath on Arthur and Merlin, and Gwaine had no desire for that to happen.

Lot watched every flicker of tension Gwaine, his eyes just as intense as Arthur's. Slowly he stepped back away from Gwaine and turned to nod politely at Arthur.

"Your Highness, I apologise for any inconvenience."

There was a murmur of laughter around Lot's men, but he turned away, almost casually dismissing them. Arthur controlled the feeling of anger threatening to boil over in him, instead he turned his head as he heard the others moving about behind him.

Percival rose up, carefully holding Merlin over his shoulder. Elyan stayed on his side, holding his hands out as if he wanted to do something effective, but didn't dare touch Merlin's damaged body. Leon slowly inched towards Arthur.

Not a single Camelot knight moved as they watched Lot walked away. The three men around Gwaine pushed him forward, shoving him along after Lot. His head stayed turned for a moment, looking at Merlin over Percival's shoulder and then Gwaine let his eyes move to Arthur. He gave a curt nod and then jerked round as the man on his left forced his shoulder to turn and send him on his way after Lot.

There seemed to be an awful lot of jostling as Gwaine was harried away. Arthur looked up and watched the men lingering around slowly turn and walk away, following their king as he retreated. Arthur stayed still until they had all faded away into the forest, Lot presumably now going back to his own kingdom.

"What do we do now Sire?" Leon asked.

Arthur looked at the now silent trees and then turned to look at all of them, finally resting his gaze on Percival, who carefully held Merlin.

"We do what Gwaine requested of us. We get Merlin to Gaius, and make sure he is well."

Arthur eased his way forward, this time drawing his sword. He worked his way up the incline and looked around. The forest remained silent and Arthur's gaze drifted to his right, glancing at Sir Leon who reached down to pick up the trodden, ripped cloak. He folded it with reverence despite the fact it had been ripped and muddied. Draping it over his arm he said nothing as he fell in on Percival's right, Elyan took left and Arthur stayed ahead so they could gather around Percival and protect Merlin.

All they could think of to do now was exactly what Gwaine had asked of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days later Arthur called a meeting, a rather sombre affair since one chair remained conspicuously empty. Every person's gaze, as they took their own seat, drifted to Gwaine chair.

Once they had settled Arthur slowly stood, his hand remaining in Gwen's for a moment, as he rose.

"The reason for this meeting is quite obvious, I want to know what Gwaine told any of you, however insignificant you thought it to be at the time."

"I don't think he told anyone anything," Elyan said. He looked around at the others. Percival shrugged and added.

"Our pasts are something that I don't think any of us always want to bring up. The only one that Gwaine might have spoken to is..."

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed loudly. Percival frowned and then turned to follow Arthur's shocked gaze. The rest of them followed suit, all of them looking surprised to various degrees at the figure slowly crossing over the threshold of the hall.

Merlin took his time, being careful to keep as much pressure off his leg as possible.

"Merlin!" Gaius chastised, getting up from his seat to go and help him. Arthur gaped for a moment and then said.

"What are you doing up you idiot?!"

"Nice to see you too, Sire," Merlin said, determinedly ignoring Gaius' restraining hands as he shuffled over to the table, moving round to where he would normally stand. Arthur jumped as Gwen's chair scraped back and she went round to intercept Merlin.

"Sit down then, if you insist on being so stubborn."

Arthur glowered, about to open his mouth to object to Gwen's intention of putting him into her own seat. Leon swiftly stood, pulling out Gwaine's chair.

"Here, I doubt Gwaine will mind."

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Percival asked.

Merlin sat down with a great deal of care and a vague smile, which slowly turned into a grimace. All of them stared at Merlin's swollen, blackened eye, bruised lip and chin, and delicate countenance with sympathy. Merlin rubbed his torso as he settled, stretching out his damaged leg to ease the aching his walk to the council chamber had caused. All of them watched him, saying nothing. They knew that despite the obvious state he was in Merlin would never, even once, complain about it. He never did.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Leon asked.

"No, he shouldn't," Gaius announced in disapproval.

"I'm not walking... Now," Merlin said. "And you shouldn't have told me about the council meeting then," he added, settling down. Arthur rolled his eyes but indicated for everyone to resume their seats. Merlin looked around the table with interest, now seeing it from a slightly different perspective.

He eased his leg back and forth, flexing his bruised knee joint and he tried not to let the pain show. No one spoke for a minute, all of them still anxiously staring at him, until Arthur took the reins of the meeting up again.

"As you're here then Merlin, what can you tell us about Gwaine's past?"

Merlin thought for a moment, then he gave a casual shrug. "Not much now, I think."

"Did he ever say anything to you?" Gwen asked.

"You said he told you his father was a knight in Caerleon's army," Arthur added.

"Although we now know that's not true," Percival said. "He also said he tweaked the details."

"When did he tell you about his father?" Gwen asked Merlin.

"Not long after we met," Merlin said. "The day after he saved me and Arthur, Arthur mostly, in that tavern."

Arthur looked annoyed, especially as Merlin smirked in amusement, before he carried on.

"Anyway, I told him the king, Uther, wanted to thank him personally. He really didn't want that, he brushed it off quickly, and he said if had known who Arthur was, he wouldn't have helped."

"Charming," Arthur snapped.

"I don't think he really meant it," Merlin said. "But it might be easy to assume that he didn't want to meet the king for any fear of being recognised."

"That's unlikely. Lot hadn't taken the throne then," Arthur said. "He was just another petty warlord."

"Had he ever tangled with Uther?" Merlin asked. A few of the knights looked surprised by Merlin's forwardness. Arthur didn't notice, he simply carried on talking.

"Not really, certainly not directly."

"When I was looking at Lot, before it got a bit difficult." Merlin reached up to rub his cheekbone, close to his damaged eye. "I kept thinking his eyes seemed familiar. Gwaine most definitely got some of his features from his father."

"Gwaine got pulled in front of Uther thought, he didn't recognise him," Leon said.

"None of us did. Gwaine's been here for years and not come into contact with anyone who had the slightest inkling," Arthur said.

All of them fell silent again, pondering the situation. Eventually Merlin spoke again.

"If Gwaine lied about his father," Merlin paused, frowning for a moment as he seemed to fall deep in thought.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked with concern and impatience.

"Sorry," Merlin said shaking himself out of his trance. "Presuming that Lot was not a knight in Caerleon's army, and he only altered the content of the story, then following that his mother must have gone to Caerleon for a reason. And whatever it was, he turned her away."

"Did Gwaine ever expand on that story?" Percival asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, not long after that he was banished from Camelot, I never really asked him when I met up with him again. So many other things got in the way that we never really talked about it."

"Did Caerleon and Lot form any sort of alliance?" Gwen asked.

"It would have been more than twenty years ago, and so many allegiances shifted about at that time," Arthur said. "I don't see how we could get any more information."

No one spoke for a moment, then Gwen glanced at Arthur.

"Baring in mind that from what you said, that Gwaine has no love for his father, the only other possibility is that if Gwaine's mother went to Caerleon it was for protection, she asked for sanctuary."

Arthur nodded. "That is a reasonable assumption."

"Gwaine certainly didn't want to go with him, he only did because of..."

"Me," Merlin said interrupting Leon.

"You can't blame yourself for that Merlin," Gwen told him. Several of the others mumbled their assent. Arthur stayed silent, but nodded curtly once, glancing at Merlin again, looking at the bad bruising on his face.

"It was Gwaine's decision and we have to respect that," Arthur said.

"If anyone knows if there was any such association between Caerleon and Lot surely it would be Queen Annis," Gwen said.

"It was a long time ago," Gaius said. "As Arthur said, there have been many alliances and conflicts. Some records do go back that far here in Camelot, but it would depend on the record keepers that Caerleon had then. He had just won the throne, a few years before your father took Camelot."

"Would there be anything here?" Leon asked.

"Maybe, but much of what was in Camelot's vaults from around that time, and before, Uther ordered destroyed," Gaius said.

"But we could ask, couldn't we?" Percival asked.

"We could certainly check the old records here, to see if Geoffrey can find anything. Annis may be able to give us some information, surely there is no harm in asking," Gwen said.

"And then... you know..." Percival said, looking around the table, finishing with Arthur. "We can go and get him back."

Arthur blinked, looking a little shocked.

"We might be able to find something out, but I don't see how we can do that. I can't risk an entire war, and I can hardly send a messenger to a neighbouring king and demand that he return his own son to Camelot," Arthur said, his voice sounded flat and stern but Merlin sensed out the resignation in it. Merlin slumped a little as Arthur concluded.

"For at least the time being, Gwaine is on his own."

**Don't worry, you'll find out how Gwaine is getting on from the next chapter onwards... ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine was very good at knowing where the borders of the kingdoms lay. He had crossed them often enough, and he breathed a sigh of relief as his father's troops moved back across into their own kingdom. He tolerated the jostling from the three guards. The one behind him being particularly annoying, which Gwaine did understand, and him also egging on the other two.

Eventually, after one particularly hard shove, timed just right to pitch Gwaine down a small incline, he got fed up. He lurched forward and stumbled, dropping to one knee. Then he swivelled swiftly and snaking out a hand grabbed the knife from the boot of the nearest man. Gwaine lashed out a leg, kicking the man on the knee to down him then he jumped up, taking hold of the tunic of the man who had pushed him, throwing him to the left, so he stumbled over the prone man, putting him off balance.

A second later Gwaine slammed the man's back hard against a tree and put the knife forcefully against his throat. Gwaine saw the tension as his tormentor reared back, the tendons on his neck standing out. The man glared, his face twisting with hatred.

"Your anger will always put you off guard Gaheris."

Gaheris' face twisted further, although he had the sense to stay still and settled for gathering some saliva into his mouth and spitting in Gwaine's face.

"Don't think you are for one moment in anyway favoured," he snarled.

Gwaine clenched his jaw and pressed the knife harder into Gaheris' neck. Gaheris lifted his head, instinctively trying to ease away from the knife. As he gained a little leverage he punched Gwaine hard in his stomach, just under his ribs. Gwaine gasped, dropping slightly and almost falling as Gaheris followed up by lifting his knee to hit Gwaine on the thigh just above his kneecap. Tightening his grip on Gaheris Gwaine reversed the knife, holding it in his fist he lifted it to slam the hint into his opponent's face but from somewhere in the background he heard his father's voice.

"Enough! Get him off!"

Gwaine felt their hands on him, the two men who had been flanking him grabbed him, disarmed him and pulled him away. They pinned his arms behind his back and held him tightly. Gaheris glared, darting down to grab the knife and would have probably lunged at Gwaine had Lot not stepped between them. Gwaine struggled but the two men only tightened their grip and he had no leverage to free himself.

Lot had his back to Gwaine, so he couldn't see the expression on his father's face, but Gaheris halted as he stared at him.

"Enough!" Lot repeated.

"He attacked me!" Gaheris snapped.

"You started it," Gwaine retorted. He gave up trying to free himself, he wasn't getting anywhere. Gaheris glared at him, almost stepping forward until Lot pushed him hard in the chest to keep him back, and he rounded on Gwaine. There was not only anger, but amusement in Lot's eyes.

"Still have your fire, Gwalchmei."

Gwaine glared back at him. "That is not my name. Don't call me that. My name is Gwaine."

Lot gave a brief snort. "Very well, Gwaine." He said the name as if testing it, eyeing his son as if trying to acquaint the two. "You might have adopted the name your mother gave you, but you certainly lack most other things she tried to impose, thankfully."

Gwaine snarled and tried to pull his arms free. The two men holding him gripped hard, keeping him in place. Lot watched him, a smile twisting across his lips.

"Tether him, since he can't behave."

Gwaine gave a couple of tugs to try and wrench himself free as the two men held him tighter forcing his wrists together as another soldier stepped behind him, unwinding a short length of rope which he tied Gwaine's pinned wrists with. Gwaine knew he couldn't keep the irritation off his face, but he tried to hide every other emotion, including the slight sliver of fear. He felt the knot being tightened which left him essentially helpless, and he knew he should not have let his temper get the better of him. Lot turned his attention to Gaheris.

"You can scout back on the trail, just to ensure the Pendragon brat hasn't followed. However, don't linger too long," Lot ordered. "We'll celebrate your brother's return tonight."

"Half brother," Gaheris corrected shooting Gwaine a venomous glance, which Gwaine happily returned.

"You are both my sons and you will behave as such."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows and worked his jaw, feeling the pain from the blow his father had given him earlier. He didn't think their behaviour was too far wrong, but refrained from saying so, knowing it was likely he would receive another punch for his trouble. He could feel a dull throb in his torso where Gaheris had landed the punch. For a moment his half brother glared at him before waving to two lingering soldiers who obediently followed as Gaheris led them back on the trail. Lot then turned his attention back to Gwaine, regarding him steadily.

"Keep him moving," he ordered and Gwaine gritted his teeth and winced as his two guards, keeping a firm grip on his arms propelled him forward, settling into place behind Lot as he continued to lead the party back to camp.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The journey was not overly long, but Gwaine had stopped resisting the grip and propulsion of his two guards. He most certainly had not given in, but considering the position he was in any attempt at rebellion would be nothing more than a waste of energy. He be better to save it for a later date.

As he was marched into the camp he kept his chin up, and although it looked as if his focus remained on his father's back Gwaine's eyes darted to take in some features of the camp around him.

He guessed the group of men to be about a hundred strong, which seemed like it was more than a simple patrol. He spotted the supply wagons, piled suspiciously high with goods. It had been the reason that Arthur had brought the patrol close to the border. There had been raids reported. Arthur had assumed that bandits were working in the area, not the king of the neighbouring kingdom.

Pairs of eyes followed them curiously. All of them that did stare only briefly lingered on Lot, and they turned their attention to Gwaine. He tried not to feel mildly humiliated by being walked through the camp like a prisoner. Some of them probably did recognise him, although it had been years since he had been anywhere near his father.

Lot didn't pause, he went straight to his tent in the centre of the camp and the two men shoved Gwaine inside. He looked around the sizable space, seeing something that even after so long appeared familiar. Lot moved over to a large table pouring two goblets of wine. He picked one up and took a deep swallow before turning his attention to the two soldiers. They still lingered close to Gwaine but had backed up, so they stood a step or so away from him. Gwaine inclined his head to glance at the one on his left but the man in question kept his attention on Lot.

"Get the servants to set up another tent for my son, and tell Meliodas to come here, and to wait outside until I want him."

Both men nodded at the curtly spoken orders and immediately retreated from the tent, leaving Gwaine alone with his father. Trying not to make it too obvious he pulled on the ropes still binding his wrists while Lot stared at him with intense interest. Gwaine stared back, trying not to let any emotion show as his father simply looked at him. After a slow minute passed by Lot put the now empty goblet down and walked around the table towards Gwaine pulling the knife from his belt as he did so. Gwaine kept his feet exactly where he had planted them as Lot walked towards him, his stride slow and predatory.

"You certainly appear to have grown up while you've been absent."

"I suppose," Gwaine said neutrally.

"A knight of Camelot, and Arthur Pendragon didn't even know who you were. How in heaven did you manage to gain that title, Sir Gwaine?"

Gwaine tensed his jaw feeling the pain flare from the bruise his father had give him and his eyes dropped to the point of the knife as Lot lifted it to his throat. Lot wouldn't kill him, Gwaine knew that, but that did not rule out him doing something painful.

"I earned it," Gwaine said, again keeping the answer neutral. "He knighted a few of us without noble blood."

"Ah," Lot murmured, sounding amused. "Yes, I heard the stories. You never told him of your breeding."

"I didn't find it necessary, you didn't have the throne at the time."

"You were still of noble blood," Lot said pressing the point of the knife into the flesh under Gwaine's jaw. He lifted his head with the pressure, inhaling sharply as he forced himself to keep his temper.

"I chose not to tell him."

"You certainly told that little serving brat something," Lot hissed. Gwaine's chin got forced up further until he ended up staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"It was a story I used quite regularly. And I'd just saved Prince Arthur's life and ended up right in the centre of Camelot."

Lot huffed but the point of the knife shifted abruptly away from Gwaine's jaw. He slowly lowered his head giving a dry swallow, watching warily as Lot walked around him.

"Still," Lot mused sliding the knife through the rope holding Gwaine's wrists, freeing them. As he carried on talking he circled Gwaine, looking him up and down. "That hardly matters now, your friends know exactly who you are."

"They already did," Gwaine said, he rolled his shoulders and dropped his arms to his side, flexing his fingers as the blood flow sped up and they started to tingle. "Who I am has nothing to do with you."

Lot, who had been walking back to the table, spun on his heel and glared at Gwaine.

"You are my son, boy. And you will learn to behave as such, now sit down."

Lot pulled out one chair and pushed one of the goblets across the table towards it. He poured more wine into his own and then glared at Gwaine, who hadn't moved.

"Sit down," Lot snarled.

Again Gwaine calculated the situation and decided this was not a moment to start battling, if nothing else, he wanted a drink and it would be the easiest way to get one. As he crossed the space Lot sat down and waited for Gwaine to take the other chair. Slowly Gwaine slid into it and swigged the entire contents of the goblet. Chuckling Lot poured out some more.

"Some things haven't changed Gwalchmei."

Gwaine glared at him and glancing up Lot shrugged.

"Sorry, Gwaine."

After Lot finished filling it back up Gwaine took the goblet and drank, in a more controlled fashion.

"How long were you in Camelot?"

"Not long," Gwaine shrugged. "About three years."

"And no one suspected a thing?"

"Why should they?"

"And before then, where were you?"

"I didn't stay in one place for very long. The first time I met Arthur I didn't hang around. I didn't get the chance since Uther banished me."

Gwaine watched as his father's jaw tensed slightly at the reference to that punishment.

"But he must have rescinded that?"

"Arthur did," Gwaine said. He didn't want to tell his father too much, at least not anything that he could use, or something that couldn't be considered common knowledge. "When he took over as Prince Regent."

"Yes, some of the stories that I heard were quite interesting."

Gwaine looked down into his goblet and said nothing. After a moment he glanced up again and met his father's gaze, shivering a little at the eyes that were almost identical to his own. They said nothing to each other, Gwaine giving a clear hint that he planned on keeping his mouth shut. Lot huffed and lounged back in his chair.

"It hardly matters, you are back where you belong now."

At least Gwaine didn't have to worry about answering that as there was the sound of raised voices from outside, one he instantly recognised and a second later Gaheris threw the tent flap aside to stalk in. Gwaine watched him impassively as Gaheris glared. Lot smiled at his eldest son.

"I presume you saw nothing?"

"No, there was no sign of Pendragon. He didn't cross the border."

"He wouldn't," Gwaine said. "He'll have taken Merlin back to Camelot, like I asked him to."

Gaheris glared at him. Lot eyed Gwaine curiously.

"He would follow your orders?"

"I didn't order him, I asked him. He would have done so anyway. He cares about Merlin."

"It's just a serving boy," Gaheris said dismissively. Gwaine tensed, his hand clenching on the stem of the goblet as he thought of Merlin. Realising Lot again stared at him intently Gwaine relaxed his hand and took another sip of wine. Fortunately, Gaheris provided a distraction as he turned to his father.

"Why is there another tent being set up?"

"For your brother, of course. He will need his own, and we have spare equipment."

"That is Gareth's," Gaheris announced.

"He has not yet joined us, and I intend to send word back to tell him to remain at the castle. With you and Gwaine here Gareth can continue his work there."

Gaheris looked furious. Gwaine reflected that Gareth probably wouldn't concern himself at Gwaine being given whatever was meant to be his. Probably Gaheris didn't care about the use of the tent and supplies that went on around the camp. All that bothered him now was that it was being given to Gwaine.

There was no point arguing with Lot. Again Gwaine sat back and let Gaheris posture and argue. He had to wait, and pick the right time to act. There was no way he could immediately escape and the fact was, he suddenly realised, if he did, he had no hope of being able to return to Camelot. That would be the first place Lot was bound to look. Even if he did go back, he would just bring that trouble to Arthur's door.

Knowing Arthur, he would try and find a solution, peacefully, but that was not something that Lot understood. He wouldn't understand, just as he didn't understand Gwaine's reasons for running away in the first place. If he did leave, he'd have to keep running, and make sure that Lot knew that that was what he intended to do. Gwaine didn't know quite where he'd go.

His shoulders dropped a little as he slouched in the chair, taking another swallow of wine, as a sudden blanket of depression dropped over him. He had done the right thing, in rescuing Merlin. Gwaine had no doubt over that, just as he had no doubt over the fact that in doing so, he had essentially condemned himself to the situation he was in now.

"Are you listening?" Lot demanded loudly. Gwaine looked up and sat up in the chair.

"No," Gwaine informed him. Lot glowered but Gwaine watched him control his rising temper with unusual effort. He turned back to Gaheris.

"We have much to do. Inform the camp we will feast tonight, then we will continue in the morning and cut the eastern section short so we can return to officially welcome your brother home."

Gaheris looked furious at his father's plans but, like Gwaine, he knew when he had pushed the situation with Lot as far as he possibly could. He nodded at his father and as he turned locked his hate filled eyes with Gwaine. Gwaine shrugged impassively and Gaheris stalked out.

"Meliodas!" Lot roared the name and as Gaheris left someone else entered the tent. Gwaine looked up, blinking as he stared at the huge, well-muscled man that stepped in. He nodded politely at Lot.

"Sire," the man's deep voice rumbled.

"Meliodas," Lot greeted him, waving a hand in Gwaine's direction. "You never met my youngest son Gwaine when he was with us last?"

Gwaine watched the man's large, dark eyes assess him calmly, while Gwaine decided that this man could probably give Percival a run for his money in the strength department.

"I don't believe so, Sire," Meliodas said politely.

"Gwaine, this is Meliodas. You'll need a personal guard, I'm sure he'll be suitable."

Getting to his feet Gwaine gave his father a knowing look.

"And is he meant to protect me, or just keep me where I am meant to be?"

"Which ever way you choose, son," Lot said.

Gwaine glanced at Meliodas again, who regarded the exchange impassively as he waited for orders. Lot turned to him to carry on.

"Stay with Gwaine, keep him guarded at all times and you have my consent to use whatever means necessary to keep him in line. Is the tent set up?"

Meliodas nodded, although his passive face flickered with momentary surprise at Lot's orders and he gave Gwaine a brief look before answering. "Yes Sire. Benjamin is finishing off now."

"He might as well be kept as your servant," Lot said causing Gwaine to tense his jaw again.

"I don't need a servant."

"And if you don't find him suitable I'm sure he can be replaced," Lot said as if he had not even heard Gwaine speak. Then he turned back to Meliodas.

"Ensure my son is ready in time for tonight's celebration."

"Yes Sire." Then he turned to the tent entrance and lifted the flap, turning to Gwaine. "My Lord."

Gwaine glared at his father, who shrugged carelessly. With a heavy sigh, and nothing in the way of other options Gwaine headed out of the tent. Meliodas on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

His tent had been placed a short distance away from Lot's, but a distance that appeared to be slightly longer than that between Lot's and Gaheris' tents. His brother's pettiness annoyed Gwaine, but he did see the point of it however hard it would be to explain, if he got the chance to. He did wonder what his friends had made of the development, and the truth about his heritage.

Gwaine flung open the tent flap and stomped inside, Meliodas directly behind him. Childish as it was Gwaine could not help whipping the flap back in an attempt to hit him in the face. His guard deflected it with ease and stepped over the threshold, waiting just inside. Gwaine looked around. A bed roll had been set up in one corner, a brazier glowing a little distance away gently heating the confined space. Close to that a serving boy with a thatch of mousy blond hair set up a stand with a water jug and bowl and carefully draped across the back of a chair were what appeared to be a set of clean clothes. Gwaine also noticed a new set of boots tucked just under the seat.

He watched the boy look up, his gaze first staring at Meliodas, then out of the corner of his eyes he saw his new guard incline his head. The boy turned his attention to Gwaine and after catching his eye lowered his head.

"My Lord, I hope everything it to your satisfaction."

"It's fine," Gwaine snarled; his voice, as he heard it, indicating it was not. He didn't want it. They boy looked around, his eyes widening slightly.

"Do you require some refreshment?"

"No," Gwaine said yanking at his gloves to pull them off. What he wanted he couldn't have. He flung the gloves down on the floor and the boy scurried to pick them up and then looked confused as to what to do with them. He settled for putting them on the chair seat and he returned his attention to Gwaine.

"I brought water if you wish to wash."

Gwaine ignored him for a moment before reaching to unfasten his belt. He jumped as Benjamin scurried forward, reaching to undo it for him. Without even thinking Gwaine lashed out, grabbing the boy's wrist in a tight grip and forcing him to take a step back.

"Leave me alone!" Gwaine snarled, his temper becoming increasingly frayed. He released Benjamin, who back up another step, wrapping his other hand around his now aching wrist. He lowered his head, mumbling as he did so.

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

Gwaine winced as he looked at the top of Benjamin's head, and look a proper look at him. He was only young, only just into his teens, if that. The boy shuffled his feet, looking unsure of what to do now, eyes darting around the room as if he was trying to find something to do. Gwaine's eyes roved for a further second, the boy was skinny, and the clothes he wore looked incredibly threadbare in patches. For a moment Gwaine wondered how he had got caught up in serving his father and then he decided it probably didn't bear thinking about.

Realising Gwaine was scrutinizing him intently Benjamin had gone very still, quivering a little and waiting. Gwaine exhaled a heavy sigh, reaching out a hand to take Benjamin's arm again. He didn't resist but Gwaine saw him flinch.

"I'm sorry," Gwaine said. "Benjamin? Was it?"

Benjamin nodded in confirmation, keeping his head down as Gwaine looked at the red mark on the boy's wrist. It probably wasn't serious, but he had quite obviously frightened the youth.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he added gently. Benjamin nodded, his head lifting slightly to regard Gwaine with surprise.

"I erm... brought some clothes and... for the feast..." Benjamin stammered.

Gwaine didn't entirely know what he was looking for as he finished off examining Benjamin's wrist, but the worst the boy appeared to have was reddened skin, which looked like it might bruise. Not that that would make Gwaine feel any better about inflicting the damage in the first place.

"You need to prepare for the feast," Meliodas said in a low smooth tone. Gwaine glared at him.

"I'm aware of that, unfortunately," Gwaine sniped. He released Benjamin's arm and swiftly unfastened his belt. "I'll need help to get out of this armour."

Benjamin's head rose and he shuffled to Gwaine's side, slightly tentatively but he reached up to start unfastening the buckles. After a moment, when he realised Gwaine wouldn't react again, his hands became bolder, working efficiently and removing each piece to carefully lie it on the bed. Then Gwaine shrugged himself out of his chain mail with Benjamin tugging and shifting in the relevant places to help him out of it.

He couldn't help the usual sigh of relief as he eased his way out of the metal and then Benjamin carefully unfastened the padded shirt underneath. Gwaine slipped it off his shoulders and lifted the damp material of his undershirt, sniffing it and wincing at the sharp tang of sweat.

"I brought a spare," Benjamin said. He took the hint that Gwaine would remove his own undershirt, which he did, dropping it to the floor. Benjamin poured some water out and put a cloth and soap by the bowl. Again he hesitated, momentarily judging if Gwaine wanted to wash himself. Benjamin backed away to leave Gwaine to it and instead he carefully gathered up the undershirt and padded shirt. Then he started to move the armour off the bedroll, stacking it in the corner in a neat pile.

"I'll clean your armour in the morning My Lord, if that is acceptable."

"It's fine," Gwaine said scrubbing himself down. He looked up and glared at Meliodas, who appeared to be bored by the entire scene. Gwaine unlaced his trousers and let them drop easing his feet out of his boots at the same time. As he did so he noticed his big toe escaping from a hole in his sock. Glancing at Benjamin he asked.

"I don't suppose you can rustle up a spare pair of socks?"

Benjamin looked up, nodding eagerly. "Of course My Lord. I'll be right back."

He ducked around Meliodas and went on his way. Gwaine watched the little serving boy run off and then looked at his guard.

"So where do you come from then?" Gwaine asked.

"The southern part of the kingdom, My Lord. I left my village to serve the king."

"And you wanted to do so?" Gwaine asked.

"The king was recruiting. It is the highest honour to serve the king."

"I'll take that as a no, at least at the beginning, anyway. Do you understand what my father says by using any means necessary to restrain me?"

"I believe I do, My Lord."

"Really?" Gwaine drawled feeling ready for a challenge.

Meliodas' face remained utterly impassive as he stared at Gwaine. Looking at that expression Gwaine got the feeling that Meliodas didn't even bother with contempt where he was concerned.

"I do not think that all situations can be accounted for, but I am sure what action I take, I can justify to the king, given my chance to explain it."

Gwaine glared at him even more, his eagerness for a fight deflating a little. "I'm sure."

There was no chance for any further sparring as Benjamin came back in, holding a pair of socks and also clean underclothing. Gwaine winced.

"Is there anything else you require My Lord?" Benjamin asked as he put the clothes with the others he had sourced and handed Gwaine a towel. Other than asking Benjamin to think up an escape plan, which was a little out of the youth's remit, Gwaine couldn't think of much.

"No, just get me dressed so we can get this damn night over with."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lot was drunk, Gaheris was drunk, Gwaine was sober. It looked like he had been drinking steadily all night but since they were sat outside no one noticed the increasingly damp ground by Gwaine's feet. Every time he emptied his goblet, when he judged the time to be right, Benjamin jumped forward to fill it up again. At some point Gwaine could refuse it, but again, perfect timing was necessary. As much as he liked drinking, and Gwaine knew he enjoyed it too much for Arthur's liking, it was not something he ever wanted to do around his father, as much as it might help his feelings. He felt wary and uncomfortable while the people around him stared at him, greeted him politely. The ones that knew him behaved warily, and the others eyed him in interest. He was the one who had run away, hiding from his father, even trying to evade him when Lot had taken the throne. Added to that, he had been knighted by Arthur Pendragon, he was a member of Arthur's inner circle, part of the Round Table.

When it was spoken of Gwaine heard both envy and scorn in equal measures, but he refused to give too much away. Arthur was trusting and open but Gwaine was not. Trapped as he was he would not give up information about Arthur and Camelot that easily. Gwaine remembered the first time he had seen Camelot, from Merlin's bedroom window, when he had woken up there. He had looked at the town, so settled, and that cluster of buildings gave Camelot a subtle strength, in that simple continuity of permanent dwellings, built of stone as if they were meant to be there.

He had seen so many places, travelled so far and never stopping because he had to keep moving. Camelot had looked to him to be the way things were meant to be. It had snared him, and he had judged it safe to stay, thinking that the past would never touch him again.

Sighing heavily he slumped in the chair, discreetly letting his goblet tip and the wine drained onto the floor. As he righted it Benjamin, who had been eagerly leaping forward to serve him all night, jumped forward again.

"No more, Benjamin."

"This is meant to be a celebration!" Lot roared drunkenly. He turned to Benjamin and waved at Gwaine's goblet.

"Fill it up!"

Benjamin looked uncertain, so Gwaine took the decision out of his hands and held the goblet up for a refill. Benjamin eagerly did so.

"More meat, My Lord," Benjamin offered.

"No thank you," Gwaine said taking a real swallow of wine, enjoying the burn of the alcohol. He took a second mouthful. His brother had practically gone to sleep in his chair, on the other side of Lot. He had spent much of the night sending Gwaine venomous glances, but there was little else he could do with Lot sitting between them.

Gwaine had taken the opportunity to simply watch proceedings, carefully eyeing the men that his father had brought with him on the raids. He now watched one of Gaheris' servants, a blonde, buxom girl, move close to Benjamin, brushing against him and hissing at him. Gwaine watched out of the corner of his eye, jaw clenching, but that was the only thing he did. He knew the girl had one use in Gaheris' eyes, making herself useful in others would mean his attention would stay on her longer. A good deal of the time Gwaine knew to put it down to survival instinct, on the other hand, people were naturally vicious. As Benjamin moved away from her Gwaine tipped his goblet while no one paid attention and Benjamin came back.

Assessing Benjamin Gwaine's first instinct told him that the boy was rattled by the serving girl, and he also realised that Meliodas had seen him tip the wine away. He gave his guard a dismissive shrug, even if he reported it to Lot there was little that could be done about it.

As he looked around Gwaine watched the men joking and laughing and he felt a deep, searing longing to be at Camelot, feasting there, the atmosphere so different, he belonged there. Gwaine often got drunk then, slumping slightly in his chair causing Arthur to roll his eyes, Leon would try and water his wine to get him under control and Percival eventually picked him up to get him to his room and dump him on his bed. Then there would be Merlin at some point coming in to pull off his boots, strip Gwaine of what clothes he could and throwing a blanket over him to let him sleep it off.

The thought of Merlin made Gwaine's heart slump and he took another deep swallow. He had lied to Merlin, of all people; so easily trusting and guileless and Gwaine had used that. There was no denying he had abused that trust, telling Merlin the story that Gwaine usually spun, embedding it into Arthur's servant to make sure that his background would not be investigated too deeply, and giving him good reason to stay away from Uther.

Thankfully Uther hadn't bothered to ask any questions when Gwaine had been dragged up in front of him.

All that seemed like a lifetime ago, Gwaine reflected. The alcohol started to fix in his system, his head feeling a little light and as Benjamin came forward to refill the goblet Gwaine moved it away. Benjamin blinked and backed up. Lot was too involved in watching the entertainment as two of the men started to fight to notice the interaction.

Gwaine sat back and watched the drunken pair as they flailed at each other, stumbling as they fell other others and as the still conscious soldiers pushed them about to egg them on. Gwaine felt nothing as he watched them.

Literally as he probed his head and his heart, he realised there was nothing, no affection, no anger, no hatred.

At least that realisation caused a reaction; he felt just the smallest shiver of fear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as his father left the feast Gwaine took his leave with Meliodas and Benjamin in tow. As they reached the tent Gwaine sighed and shook himself, glad to be out of there and at least somewhat alone.

"Do you require anything My Lord?"

"No, I don't think..." Gwaine paused, looked around and then turned back. "Some water, and see if you can find some extra blankets."

He didn't explain why he wanted them. There was no need to, he watched Benjamin's face fill with dread but he nodded.

"Yes My Lord."

Gwaine watched the serving boy duck out of the tent and he turned to Meliodas.

"Go with him, but stay out of sight."

Meliodas stayed where he was.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"My orders are to stay with you."

"What you think I am going to use this to get away? Oh for..." Gwaine snarled gritted his teeth and brushed Meliodas aside. "I was actually hoping you might be useful, but... never mind!"

And of course the idiot followed him as Gwaine moved through the shadows of the camp. Gwaine caught sight of Benjamin moving towards a tent, pausing to look around as he moved about. Despite his furtive behaviour Gwaine didn't think Benjamin was trying to evade him. He grabbed Meliodas by his shirt front and pushed him into the shadows.

"Do you not understand the concept of skulking!" Gwaine hissed. "We don't want people to know we are following. If you can't be competent stay still!"

Gwaine shook his head and moved into the shadows between two tents pausing as he waited for Benjamin. He watched the boy scurry to the supplies that were kept in the carts, and one soldier paused to question the servant but at Benjamin's words the man let him pass. Gwaine ducked back into the shadows and Meliodas smoothly stepped back to let him pass, gliding away from him. Gwaine huffed and ducked around, putting a hand out unnecessarily to stop Meliodas from moving too far forward. The man had moved so skilfully and silently that Gwaine hadn't realised how close he had come. Gwaine glared at him and then looked back, straightening up and walking out into the light, across the space between the rows of tents as if that was what he was meant to be doing. Meliodas followed, looking far too silent.

"At those times, just walk as if you are meant to be there," Gwaine advised as they reached the shadows again. "When you are in bright light, look obvious and you are less likely to be seen."

"I'll bear that in mind, My Lord," Meliodas said smoothly.

Gwaine had no time to be irritated by him, instead he found what he was looking for. Gaheris' blonde servant and a tall dark haired man who had his back to Gwaine harassing Benjamin. The man held Benjamin with one arm twisted up his back, causing the poor boy to wince and the girl stood in front of him, her tone low as she talked. Whatever she said caused the boy to frantically shake his head. Gwaine glared at Meliodas and waved one hand, pointing decisively down the gap behind the cart signalling that he wanted Meliodas to work his way around to the far side to prevent any escapes on the servant's part.

Gwaine huffed as this time at least Meliodas appeared to follow his instructions easing his way into the shadows and disappearing. Gwaine stepped forward, keeping himself hidden as he inched his way towards them.

Benjamin frantically shook his head again, whimpering as the man twisted his arm further.

"He hasn't said anything," he eventually whimpered. Gwaine snarled as the girl slapped him around the face hard, the crack of her hand connecting echoing into the night. From his vantage point he saw the subtle movement as Meliodas came around from the back of the cart, waiting at the far end.

"Probably not yet you stupid boy, but anything you hear you will report to us."

"He might not say anything," Benjamin reasoned. His point earned him a punch in the ribs which caused him to yelp. She slapped a hand over his mouth and Gwaine watched the man pull harder on Benjamin's arm.

"Whatever is said you report to me," she hissed. "Lord Gaheris can make it very uncomfortable for you, he wants to know anything he can about his half-brother."

Gwaine took that as a useful cue. He stepped forward, although neither of them noticed him for a moment. As he walked towards them he said.

"If Gaheris is that interested he could ask me himself."

Benjamin gave a little yelp as the man turned, which allowed Gwaine to identify him. It was one of Gaheris' vicious cronies, Braden; Gwaine had the odd scar from tangling with him previously. He spun on his heel, still holding Benjamin's arm in the painful position. As he realised who had challenged him Braden released the boy, letting him slump to the floor. Gwaine saw Braden's hand drop to his belt, about to pull a dagger and Gwaine tensed ready for the ensuing fight but Meliodas moved smoothly out of the darkness. None of them had time to blink before Meliodas moved up behind Braden and stilled him by pressing a knife into his throat. Braden tensed and glared at Gwaine, who stepped forward so Benjamin sat at his feet nursing his sore arm.

"Are you all right Benjamin?" Gwaine asked keeping his eyes on Braden and the girl, who had backed up, looking ready to run.

"Yes, My Lord," Benjamin said in a high, strained voice. Gwaine gave him a gentle nudge with his foot and taking the hint Benjamin shuffled sideways to get out of the way of any ensuing aggression. Gwaine glared at Meliodas.

"You can let him go."

"Drop the knife, Braden," Meliodas' low voice demanded smoothly, the edge of his own dagger digging into Braden's neck. Still glaring at Gwaine he obeyed instantly. Meliodas lowered his own dagger and pushed Braden a step forwards. Gwaine sidestepped, moving in front of Benjamin. Braden turned to face him, the blonde girl shuffled behind him. Meliodas bent down to pick up the discarded dagger.

Gwaine stepped forward to go nose to nose with Braden.

"Let me make this perfectly clear now. You want to know something, you ask me, picking on children is a little low, even for you."

The punch that Braden tried to land never met it's mark. Gwaine grabbed the man's wrist, stepped back and yanking pulled Braden forward and expertly twisted the man's arm, the pressure of it forcing Braden down onto his knees.

"Let's see how you like it," Gwaine said.

The blonde girl stepped forward, Gwaine turned his gaze on her.

"I do find hitting women somewhat abhorrent but I might be inclined to make an exception for you."

The threat seemed to work and she also sent a wary glance at Meliodas, who by the look on his face, wouldn't feel the slightest prick to his conscience over such an action. She lifted her chin as she glared at Gwaine.

"I can look after myself," she informed him. Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"If you can survive Gaheris you can probably manage most things. But I can tell you now, there will be no point in trying to get any information out of Benjamin, because he won't have any, I'll make sure of it. And I don't think your tactics would work too well on Meliodas here, who is no doubt reporting to my father anyway."

Her eyes widened and she sent Meliodas another wary look. The man in question looked as impassive as always, his face and eyes betraying nothing. Gwaine used the grip he had on Braden to push him towards the girl and she stepped back, letting him fall to the floor. She had stopped glaring at him and instead eyed him in speculation.

"Go away," Gwaine told them backing that up by kicking Braden on the backside as he slowly struggled up. It sent him crashing into the girl and they both tumbled again. She gave a squawk of surprise and she punched Braden to get him off her. Gwaine smirked as he watched them both struggle up, neither of them helping the other and they ran off into the darkness.

Once they were gone Gwaine turned his attention back to Benjamin, reaching down to slowly help the snivelling boy to his feet.

"Come here, let's get you back to the tent and check your arm."

"I got the blankets and water…" Benjamin mumbled giving a little mewl as he picked up the now empty jug, the contents having spilled onto the ground. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

"Never mind, it served it's purpose," Gwaine said throwing the jug away. "We'll keep the blankets, you can make up a bed in the tent with me. Keeping an eye on you might be a prudent idea."

Benjamin sniffed, looking up at Gwaine with wide, hurt eyes. Gwaine put an arm around him and led him away. Meliodas took position on Benjamin's other side and Gwaine turned to talk to him over Benjamin's head.

"Who's the girl then?"

"Shaylee. She's Gaheris' mistress."

"I had actually worked that one out. She seems well suited to him."

Meliodas snorted. "She's seen off more than one competitor, by one method or another, although she favours poison. Gaheris finds her amusing. It pays to be careful of her."

Gwaine gave a humourless smirk. "I haven't started off very well then."

"By the look of it," Meliodas mused. "What might be in danger from her is your virtue."

"Fortunately, I don't have enough of that to worry too much about it."


	5. Chapter 5

As Lot took a detour Gwaine realised exactly what his father had been doing when he strayed into Camelot. He had noted several carts piled with grains and harvested produce. Earlier that morning they had passed what remained of a village. The small dwellings had degraded, but many of the structures were still in reasonable condition. Lot had ordered the desolate village to be searched and Gwaine paused in one of the buildings, looking at the things that had been left. The bowls and crude utensils that remained in the cooking area were dirty, but that was simply the build up of dust, they had been left neatly stacked.

Looking around Gwaine noted that some furniture seemed to be missing. There were two roughly made chairs but no table to accompany them. Moving deeper into the hut he lifted the lid of a chest and peered in at the contents. The linen looked soiled, and lifting it Gwaine jumped as several small mice darted frantically away from view. He dropped the corner of the blanket and shut the lid again. Despite what was missing whoever had lived there had left voluntarily, taking what they could but carefully tidying up what they had to leave behind.

There had been no point lingering too long within the empty home. In other areas the soldiers had searched in a less careful fashion, tipping things over, throwing items around to see if they could find anything of interest. Anything valuable would have been taken.

Gwaine carefully ignored the tall, dark shadow as Meliodas stayed on his heels. The soldier did thankfully have the sense to stay silent. Gwaine didn't think that was tactfulness on the man's part, but more simply the way he was. If Gwaine was wrong in that assessment he didn't care, he didn't want to talk to his minder, he didn't want him there at all. Walking a wide circuit of the village, Gwaine noted the damage, not the recent vandalism, but a hint that the residents had had their lives disturbed, and as a consequence of that had left. He headed around what he presumed used to be an animal pen and paused as he looked at the markers that lay just out of the small boundary of the village.

There were six, possibly seven but that pile of stones looked hard to discern as anything clear. Whatever had happened, at least six people had died and areas of the village had been damaged. Gwaine could easily make an assessment, and he was proven to be right in the early afternoon.

The next village was occupied, fourteen small dwellings, and a decent population of people were disturbed as Lot rode in. The women disappeared out of sight, herding their smaller children with them. Gwaine stayed a distance away from his father, letting his horse drift sideways, almost as if the beast had read it's rider's thoughts. Gwaine suddenly wanted to place himself separate from the troop he rode with.

"Sire."

"Bring your crops. Load them onto the cart."

Lot's voice came out cold and curt. Gwaine tensed watching every reaction carefully. The villagers looked nervous and Gwaine watched the men in the troop flanking out around the villagers, their eyes searching. The village leader watched them helplessly but nodded at the rest of the male population to do as the king requested.

Lot said nothing, he had dismounted from his horse and watched the proceedings. Gwaine stayed on his horse for a moment a cold seed of dread forming in his stomach. He looked at his father and everyone else around him, all of whom saw nothing wrong with what was happening.

A flicker out of the corner of his eye caught Gwaine's attention. One of the doors of a nearby dwelling had creaked open and a wily child had used it to escape. The little boy toddled out, staring up at the scene and then giggling ran off, wobbling on his sturdy little legs. Gwaine guessed he was no more that two and therefore clearly unaware of the danger of the gathered men. Gwaine tensed as a woman peered out from the door, calling to the little boy. The child paused, lingering but clearly not intending to answer the call. Giving a furtive look round the woman almost ran out to grab the child. But still giggling the child went further away.

He heard several frantic whispers from within the cottage and then a louder sound of protest.

"I'll go!" a tiny voice announced and he watched a young girl of no more than ten dart out from the doorway and dash after the little boy.

"Lila!" the woman hissed. She came further out and then hesitated as she saw Gwaine watching the scene. Then she looked back at the young girl, and judging by the similar hair colouring and features Gwaine guessed they were mother and daughter.

Gwaine's head whipped round at the sound of one of the nearby horses shifting. He watched the girl pause, eyes widening as one of the soldiers swung his leg over to dismount. The rest of the men watched with bright, lustful eyes as he swaggered forward. Gwaine's eyes narrowed as the girl backed up, her eyes darting to the little boy, who had frozen at the sudden rise in tension. The girl took a hitching breath as the man advanced on her.

Seeing the impending confrontation the woman dashed out and grabbed her daughter's shoulders, pulling her back and putting herself into the firing line instead. Gwaine's eyes darted as he watched the girl back up, but another of the men dismounted, clearly aiming to prevent her from retreating.

Growling under his breath Gwaine tensed his legs on his horses' sides, pulling back on the reins. The animal's head jerked up and it danced backwards snorting aggressively causing the soldiers to pause and the girl scurried back even further, pressing herself against the side of her home, slowly shuffling around to the doorway. Gwaine kept the horse moving until he positioned himself directly between the villagers and the soldiers and he glared down at the man leading the advance on them. His eyes regarded the man venomously, giving the hint that in no uncertain terms was he going any further. Gwaine let his hand drift to the hilt of his dagger. He wouldn't even bother drawing his sword for this man.

A second later Gwaine dismounted from his own horse, dropping the reins and the solider backed up a little further, glancing in Lot's direction for some assistance. The king watched the interaction but made no attempt to intervene.

The whimper caught Gwaine's attention as the little boy stared around in confusion. Gwaine felt even further outraged as he realised one of the men had pulled his own dagger, and appeared to be inching towards the boy. The woman had seen the same thing, giving a gasp of horror. Clenching his teeth Gwaine strode forward, the boy remained frozen in shock, although he gave a little cry as, on reaching him, Gwaine swept him up off the ground, settling the little boy on his hip.

Turning swiftly he walked over to the woman and let her take the child off him.

"Thank you," she whispered in such a low tone it was only because her lips moved that Gwaine realised she had spoken.

"Let's get you all back inside."

He put an arm out to guide her back towards the open door the family had come from, on the way he drew the little girl into the same protective unit and kept them moving. As they got closer the door opened a little further, an older women peering out warily as Gwaine ushered them back in. Once they were safely in the children's mother turned to stare at Gwaine, now her fear had receded she looked at him curiously.

"Best bolt the door if you can, or if not wedge it shut somehow."

She gave a nod and a brief smile. Gwaine turned away, hearing not only a blot slip home but also something that sounded like furniture being dragged. Satisfied with that Gwaine stepped forward, moving around his horse. Meliodas, continually hovering, had caught the reins, although he stayed mounted, and he held the horse in place. When it became clear that Gwaine had no intention of mounting again the guard lifted the reins over the horse's head to make it easier to control. One glare from Gwaine told him not to dismount and considering the fact that his charge was safely contained within the main group of warriors, including Lot, Meliodas saw no need to stay too close to Gwaine's heels.

Gwaine moved to the centre of the track that ran through the small village and let his gaze drift, eyeing all the men with disgust and without even speaking the order seemed to catch on, that nothing like that was happening with him around. Gwaine guessed that was the reason why all the women had rushed from sight. Eventually he turned his gaze on his father, and made sure that his expression did not change.

Lot's eyes hardened but his eyebrows rose curiously. Gwaine said nothing, realising that throughout the entire incident he hadn't spoken to any of the men. His body language and expression had made his intentions quite clear. Thinking back to the woman he wondered if her children were products of a visit such at this. At least the little boy, if not the girl, Lila, who was too old.

Travelling as he had he knew things like this happened, and he knew how they happened in each kingdom. Camelot remained far different from anywhere else. Even Uther had never taken from many of his citizens, as despised as he was for many things Gwaine couldn't really deny the fact that Uther had known how to run a kingdom.

He said nothing but watched intently as the villagers placed the last of the produce on the cart. They all stepped back warily, gathering together around the village leader.

Lot stayed silent for a moment, surveying what had been loaded up and then he glared at the uncomfortable looking villagers. Gwaine clenched his jaw as his father turned to Gaheris.

"Search the village."

"No!" the village leader yelped. Half the men dismounted, so simultaneously that Gwaine knew that the order had been given several times before.

"Please, we have only kept what we need to survive."

"I am your king, that is my decision. Search the village."

Gwaine tensed, watching as the men fanned out and the one he had prevented from attacking the girl grinned at him.

"I hear one woman scream and the man in question will lose the hand that he laid on her!" Gwaine said loudly, making sure everyone could hear. All of the soldiers turned to look at him and the woman who he had previously rescued suddenly opened the door and came out carrying the little boy, Lila hot on her heels and two older women behind her, and they hurried towards the men of the village, making sure they were in plain sight. At that signal every cottage door opened and the hiding women and children scurried out to gather in a group.

By instinct the men drew closer to their women, although they had no chance of protecting them. Gwaine sighed and watched as the soldiers rampaged through the village dragging out the hidden food and throwing it in a pile.

"Watch them," Gwaine murmured to Meliodas. The tall, dark man nodded once and understood the instruction. He kept his eyes on the villagers so Gwaine could slowly approach his father. Lot smirked as he walked over.

"They still need food."

"That is my decision."

Gwaine smirked, the expression distinctly lacking humour.

"Then make it a good one. Because that is what happened to that abandoned village we passed. You took too much and they either left before the winter or died during it and whoever buried the six that most certainly did also moved on. Which means that no one worked their fields, so there was less for you to take. That's why you moved over the border."

Gwaine glared at his father as Lot's face contorted.

"So next year, there will be no one in this village and no one to work the land, and no one to take any excess harvest off. This is not the way to do this!"

As much as he knew he was pushing it, Gwaine wanted to say it.

"Is that what that Pendragon brat taught you?"

"No, not just him. As much as he was known for his brutality, I can safely say that no one in Camelot died of starvation while Uther was in power. Yes, he took excess harvest in lieu of taxes, and people paid their way. But he also protected them, he would help them and would never advocate brutalising them."

"This is all we could find father," Gaheris said.

Gwaine looked up and glanced at his brother his face aflame with triumph. He also let his eyes drift to the village leader, who was assessing what was found and Gwaine realised, it was not everything they had. Some of it had been hidden far better than his brother would ever think. To him the people were little more than livestock, to be used at convenience. But the villagers had probably suffered no end of raids, not only by Lot but by bandits. Every time, they probably got better at hiding what they needed. The leader suddenly made eye contact and Gwaine saw the panic flare. Gwaine looked away and instead glared at his brother.

"This is what they need to survive winter."

"Our soldiers need it more," Gaheris said with a sneer.

"Why?" Gwaine asked. "Because they are fat, lazy and have very little else to do."

Gwaine chalked up a triumph as he knew Gaheris would lunge for him. Lot put a hand up to prevent him, causing him to lurch sideways as Gaheris moved with force, meaning what he intended to do. Gwaine stepped to one side, but made himself ready for his half-brother's attack.

"Don't you dare!" Lot hissed at Gaheris. "We will not behave in such a fashion."

Looking up he saw Gwaine's smirk and he watched his father's fury burning behind his eyes.

"You're quite safe in front of these peasants but once we are free of here it may be an entirely different story."

There had been a time when Gwaine cowered. Long ago, when he didn't know any better. Now he just met his father's gaze and he shrugged.

"Do what you like. I don't care anymore."

With that said, Gwaine knew his only option was to walk away. He backed up and looked around and gritted his teeth, reminding himself he had done this to save Merlin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A good haul," Lot said at they took the loaded carts from the village.

Gwaine clenched his jaw again and Meliodas reached out to grip his wrist gently tightening his fingers to warn Gwaine to stay calm.

"Of course, Gwaine, some is yours. As you will have men soon that will need your patronage."

"Will I really?" Gwaine asked his tone as disrespectful as he could make it.

"Of course," Lot said as he looked at the haul. "The last cart is yours. To do with as you wish."

Gwaine stared at his father, who gestured to the last cart in the convoy.

"You'll have men that will need caring for soon enough."

"Then they will go hungry," Gwaine said. He had already taken the bridle of the cart horse carrying the goods. He pulled on the reins making the poor horse back up, yanking more than was probably necessary as the animal lifted it's nose and snorted as Gwaine pushed and it danced on the spot as Gwaine tried to turn the animal round on such a small path.

The men shuffled out of his way as he elbowed one, none too gently, clear of the path so he could keep shifting the horse round. It struggled, turning on the spot, crossing one leg over the other until it was far enough around that Gwaine could pull the animal forward. It grunted and snorted as he did so, lifting it's feet as he tightened his grip, moving to the side to walk it forward heading back into the village.

Stopping to see if anyone would follow him was a risk he was not about to take. Meliodas would no doubt follow, but Gwaine didn't know and, quite frankly, didn't care about anyone else. Instead he concentrated on pulling the horse and the burden it carried.

He walked into the village and felt no surprise that it looked so empty. The men who had stood outside to face Lot had retreated into their homes to check on their wives and children. Gwaine looked around and hung his head for a moment.

"You can probably secure it there," Meliodas announced nodding in the direction of a small, rickety looking rail that more than likely had been set up for the purpose. Gwaine sighed and took the advice walking the little pony forward and as he started to secure it with a short length of rope he heard a creak.

Looking up he turned and glanced in the direction of the small cottage from which the little boy had run from. The young woman, who Gwaine presumed to be his mother, peered out, moving a little further forward. The boy shuffled with her, his chubby hands clinging onto her skirt. The little girl lingered on her other side eyeing him curiously.

As he saw them he rather wished that they had stayed inside until he left. He felt embarrassed, and utterly ashamed of himself, even though he had done nothing particularly wrong. He had certainly saved them from a bad situation. However, that did not change the fact he was still associated with the soldiers who had taken the food they needed to survive.

"You are probably best to hide this as quickly as you can," Gwaine told her.

"How did you... do that?" she asked, glancing in the direction of the woods, where the soldiers had all headed off. Gwaine felt himself flush slightly, he had not only returned some of the food, but his presence had denied the rest of the men the fun that they usually had. For that to have happened the woman clearly knew he carried some status among them. As she watched his reaction she sent a nervous glance in Meliodas' direction. The guard lingered close to Gwaine, saying nothing and simply observing.

"Don't mind him," Gwaine said dismissively. She gave a slight smile and her eyes drifted back to the cart, repeating her question by the expression on her face. As she did so she stepped further forward, her two children shuffling along with her.

"It's the best I can do," Gwaine said trying not to sound completely helpless as he did so. He knew well enough that if he pushed his father too hard then Lot would take it out on the villagers, since he knew how to hit people where it hurt. Gwaine had given him far too much ammunition since the altercation with Arthur.

"The fact that you do anything at all is a start," she said briskly. "Although it might not be enough, if the other villages have suffered the same."

Gwaine winced, knowing that they quite possibly had.

"Mother!" the little girl admonished as she heard the sharp edge in her mother's voice. Gwaine smiled, his tension easing slightly. However, it went back up as Meliodas leant towards him.

"Best not to linger too long."

Gwaine glared at him and then realised his bodyguard had spotted most of the other villagers now peering out from their homes, watching the scene curiously. And Meliodas also looked in the direction of the trees, where the soldiers still lingered, Gwaine could see flashes of clothing through the trees. For the time being Gwaine had the advantage of surprise but he knew if he stayed too long his father may decide to retrieve him. Swiftly he finishing knotting the rope to secure the horse.

"Keep the horse as well, he may come in useful," Gwaine said giving the docile animal a friendly pat. It gave a heavy snort and the little girl jumped in surprise before inching forward to reach out and pet it's nose.

"Thank you," the young woman said. Gwaine smiled briefly and then backed up as Meliodas put a hand on his shoulder and pulled Gwaine back, squeezing down in a subtle hint at the force he would use to get Gwaine moving. Gwaine felt quite ready to escape anyway, still unable to shift the uncomfortable feeling over what had happened.

As he turned she halted him as she suddenly asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gwaine." He answered it simply, not wanting to use any titles, he wasn't quite sure which one to use. She frowned at the overly simplistic response, but swiftly realised she was not about to learn anything else. Instead she nodded.

"Thank you Gwaine."

With that said, Meliodas took charge and increased the force of his hand to get Gwaine away. And for the first time since he had met him, Gwaine felt grateful for the man's presence.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwaine reflected that his father's fortress had not changed so much in the years that he had been gone. The old structure had always been in a dilapidated state but nothing seemed particularly worse, apart from the ivy encroaching further up the outer walls. Lot had used the castle as a base for nearly twenty-five years since he had taken up as a raider and slave trader, gradually increasing his power base to almost rival his cousin, Cenred's father.

It hardly seemed like the best of family businesses, but Lot's patience had paid off. Trying to wrestle power off Cenred would have been too hard, however, with the way the kingdom was, Lot knew it would not be long before something happened to his rival. A good portion of his time had been taken up with ensuring he would not make the same mistakes. He certainly wouldn't, Gwaine thought with a sidelong glance at his father, risk trusting anyone with magic. Gwaine wondered if his father actually trusted anyone at all.

They headed towards the huge, dark structure and as they reached the small bridge, over the gully just in front of the northern battlements, Gwaine glanced to his left and down at the tunnels that opened up just beyond the foundations of the castle. The sight of them caused a stirring in his mind, leading to probably what was the first real memory he had. From what his mother had told him, he had only been four at the time.

His mother had taken him out of the citadel through those tunnels, there was a point where an old fissure led out of the gully and into the woods beyond. Gwaine hadn't understood at the time, all he had cared about was the water swirling around his little legs, making it hard for him to walk, and the cold liquid seeping into his boots soaking his socks. He had grizzled and whined, getting louder as they struggled along, until his mother had given him a forceful smack on the backside. Surprise had silenced him and in the end she had lifted him, staggering as she struggled under his weight, trying to keep moving.

From that point the memory had become a little vague to Gwaine. He remembered reaching solid ground and stumbling along in the dark, hearing his mother saying it wasn't much further, but it still seemed to far, and so tiring for his tiny body. At some point he had been picked up again and passed into the arms of a stranger, and the gentle rocking of a cart had eventually lulled him to sleep.

He had woken in the vehicle the next morning, warm and content as he snuggled into his mother's side.

Then they had started the life that Gwaine had become so accustomed to.

They stayed in places briefly, moving on when necessary and slowly making their way into Caerleon's kingdom. In retrospect Gwaine didn't think that journey took as long as his four-year-old memory seemed to consider it. In his young mind it had felt like months, almost years, so familiar of a routine it became. Considering it in retrospect he decided it had only been a few weeks, his mother keeping them moving, and he didn't want to think about how she negotiated for shelter and food. Sometimes she worked, he knew that, but others blurred uncomfortably in his mind.

What she had done she had done for him. He knew that much, she hadn't wanted him growing up around Lot. Neither had he after a few years in his father's company when he was older. The childhood memory had helped him in his late teens, as he had used the same method to escape, heading off into the woods to run away from his father, and his family and the rest of the obligations that seem to be attached to it.

That time he had been alone, he still didn't know who had helped his mother, and he never would now. But when he was older he knew it was safer to simply rely on himself, and not drag anyone else into the problems that seemed to follow him. He hadn't been that frightened teenager in years. Gwaine had mistakenly thought that he could put all that behind him.

"Home again boy!" Lot roared in a jovial fashion reaching over to slap his hand against Gwaine's shoulder. Gwaine glanced at him, giving something of a wan smile while they rode into the castle courtyard. He slowed the horse and gave himself time to look around. His memory didn't replay it very well, things looked familiar but seemed disjointed and oddly placed. Gwaine felt uncomfortable as he dismounted, his feet meeting the cobbles of the courtyard. He almost started to deal with his horse, lifting the reins over her head and he moved to release her girth a little.

"I'll do that, Sire."

Gwaine let himself be eased out of the way by the stable hand who had rushed to help. There was a flicker of recognition as Gwaine looked at him. His mind struggled to remember how long ago it had been. He had run away at seventeen, so it had to be, at least eight years, if not closer to a decade.

The sudden knowledge left Gwaine stunned, and he froze for a moment. His horse was walked away, taken back to the stables, and Lot's hand landing on his shoulder, again, brought him back to reality.

"Come on son, liven up, we'll celebrate tonight, we've had a successful haul."

He saw the challenge in Lot's eyes, the ones that counted him as part of the bounty that had been gathered. Gwaine clenched his jaw but said nothing, looking away from his father. As he did so he met the eyes of someone he was more than familiar with. Gwaine's senses blocked out his father as he looked at the man who had walked forward and held out his hand to greet Gwaine.

"Long time Gwal," Gareth said.

Gwaine reached out to meet the hand. "It's Gwaine, and yes, I've just realised that it is."

Gareth gave a slight smile as he shook Gwaine's hand. His other brother hadn't looked to have changed all that much. Gareth was a little shorter than his two half-brothers, with darker hair and gentle hazel eyes. Gareth turned away, aware of their father lingering, watching the interaction.

"We received your messages Sire, and your instructions, preparations for the celebration tonight are well on the way."

"That is good son," Lot said, becoming distracted as several other people came out to meet them. Lot strode away, talking loudly as his steward and other hangers-on gathered around him.

"I never thought I'd see you back here," Gareth said, without rancour. Gwaine shrugged, looking at his other half-brother. None of them had the same mother, they were bound together by their father's blood.

"I never planned to return, but circumstances made it otherwise."

Gareth frowned.

"It's different for you," Gwaine told him.

Very slowly Gareth nodded.

"In a way I suppose so. I made your rooms ready, and there are servants who can help you."

"I have Benjamin," Gwaine said, nodding at the young boy, who had removed the saddle bags from Gwaine's horse. They lay over one of his shoulders, and he carried several other items in his arms as he waited close by. He had, over the last few days, realised the virtue of staying close to Gwaine. Gwaine couldn't really blame him, he was little more than a child, and aspects of his life had probably been very uncertain until Gwaine had taken him on. Gareth looked at the boy briefly before nodding at Gwaine.

"I should stay here and organise the storage."

Gwaine looked at the entrance to the grim looking castle with some resignation.

"I'm sure I can remember the way."

Gareth nodded. "No doubt you can."

With one final touch to his shoulder Gareth turned to deal with the carts of gathered harvest. It was part of what his father expected him to do, and Gareth did it well. He had very little interest in riding out and getting physically involved in aspects of running the kingdom. That was probably one reason why Gareth never directly clashed with Gaheris.

Gwaine stared up at the tall forbidding building. Again he could not help comparing it with Camelot.

"Come on then," Gwaine said to Benjamin. Meliodas tailed behind them. Gwaine had become accustomed to his guard, and even more accustomed to ignoring him. Walking into the large hallway Gwaine looked around again, heading to his left to take the large staircase up to the next floor. His rooms were in the eastern section of the castle, and Gwaine remembered all he needed to do was head up the stairs, take the corridor to his right and follow it round. There was a short flight of stairs up into the three small rooms that were his. In one of them he could set aside space for Benjamin to take up residence. Meliodas probably had his own room in the barracks and could fend well enough for himself. With the number of people that moved around the castle Gwaine would not, he hoped, require watching all the time.

One person certainly appeared to be doing so, however. As he reached the top of the staircase he heard the clatter of heels against the stone floor. Looking to his left he felt no surprise at the woman walking towards him. She had, more than likely, been watching the group return, and had spied him within it. The four other women accompanying her stayed slightly back, as indicated by a wave of the Queen's hand, while she stepped closer to Gwaine. Benjamin bowed, dropping several items as he did so, and he ducked down to the floor to hurriedly retrieve them. Meliodas offered her another bow and Gwaine, with slightly gritted teeth, made the effort to do the same.

"Your Highness."

"Gwaine!" she spat his name out as if it tasted foul in her mouth. Gwaine straightened up and looked her in the eye. He wasn't surprised by the distaste he saw there, and he let his gaze rove over the ladies-in-waiting lingering behind. Looking back at the Queen, his eyes asked an idle question which she fully understood. He saw her bristle.

"I never thought you would return here."

'And you certainly didn't want me to,' Gwaine thought to himself. Out loud he said,

"It was certainly not by my own choice, My Queen."

She raised her eyebrows, looking startled at his candidness. Gwaine merely decided there was no point in hiding it. The shock turned to distain again.

"You should know all of the ways out by now," she informed him. Gwaine blinked. He probably did, most of them would be covered but he would still be capable of getting out. Gwaine didn't doubt his ability to do so. The only problem would be his father's reaction, and which direction he pointed it.

"This time I do not believe that solution would be so simple, Your Highness."

She frowned at him, and it deepened as he did not elaborate. Both of them glanced down the stairs at the sound of more people entering the castle, including the king. Gwaine gave another bow and backed off.

"Your Highness."

He watched her fume slightly, but she had no choice but to turn and go down the stairs to greet Lot as he entered.

"Anna!"

Gwaine winced as his father's voice echoed around the stone hallway and then he heard the Queen's more modulated tones greeting him. Gwaine walked down the corridor, his feet taking him in a familiar direction. Nothing much has changed as he took the short little staircase up and opened the main door to the set of chambers that had once been his. They had probably remained his during the time of his absence.

He took a deep breath as he looked around the first room. It acted as an entrance, and sort of sitting room. A table with four chairs around it were positioned by the large window, and a sideboard lay against the far wall. To Gwaine's left the large archway led through to his bedchamber, another expansive space which held a large bed, a wardrobe and a screened off dressing area. Benjamin scurried in and put the bags down by the end of the bed, carefully arranging things before starting to unpack.

The room looked clean, and well set up. Gwaine guessed that Gareth had organised some of the household staff to make it ready for him. The fire had been laid, although not lit, and the candle holders were all prepared, ready with fresh candles. Gwaine's gaze swept around and then he turned and went out of the room to open the door to the smaller chamber that seemed to have very little use. Gwaine had always presumed it was meant to be another bedchamber.

Gwaine paused in the doorway as he realised how cluttered it was, but a quick glance over the items within told him they were his personal items from when he had previously used the rooms. Old armour lay stacked in one corner and a small cache of weapons had been tucked up in another, Gwaine saw the old crossbow that he had used to practice with, as well as two of his swords, and the smaller one he had started with as a youngster. He grimaced at the sight of some of his old clothes in a linen chest as he gingerly lifted the lid. Who, he wondered, had bothered to keep them. Or had they just packed them up and then left them to be forgotten.

"Benjamin!"

Gwaine let the lid snap down again and the young boy ran from the bed chamber, into the main room to find him.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Tidy in this room. Clean up the weapons and armour and lay them out on the table in here. Go through the clothes and if you find anything remotely useful, tidy it up and keep it for yourself. Make space in here for your bed, stack anything you are not sure of in the corner there and make up the hearth and put candles in here."

"Yes, My Lord."

Gwaine looked at the small hearth in the room. It wouldn't need much to make it into a serviceable fire later on, and there were two small candle holders attached to the walls. The room would be suitable enough for Benjamin. For most of the time he could use the main room and Gwaine's bedroom for general use. This little room he would be able to sleep in.

Benjamin paused as Gwaine vacated the room.

"Should I finish unpacking for you first, My Lord?"

The fact that Benjamin had enough confidence to ask in the first place gave Gwaine some hope that he was helping the boy. He nodded.

"Yes, and I will need some clothes for tonight."

Benjamin nodded and went back through the archway to do what he was doing. The rest of Gwaine's instructions would keep him busy, and he would no doubt have to attend the feast to serve his master. Gwaine sighed and then glared at Meliodas.

"Help yourself," he informed the man who was now drinking from the wine that had been laid out.

"Thank you," Meliodas said.

"Benjamin, you know where the kitchens are I presume?" Gwaine asked loudly.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Please go and gather another large jug of wine and see if you can find some cold meat. Do that first."

"Yes, My Lord."

Benjamin scurried away and Gwaine glared at Meliodas as he poured a second goblet and handed it over to Gwaine.

"I apologise. But you seemed to be quite unconcerned about my behaviour."

Gwaine took the drink. "That gives you no right to behave as you do. And if you are expected to stay here, you can sleep on the step outside."

"I'm sure my room in the barracks will be fine. Guards, as you probably know, patrol all levels, and no doubt the king will increase the security in this area."

"So, why are you still here?"

"Curiosity," Meliodas said. "I had heard about you. You're not quite what I expected."

"Pleased to hear it. And I don't care what you think."

"Yet, you care what Benjamin might think."

"No, I don't. I just don't want him taking flack for being close to me."

"So, you hold him closer?"

"He's a child."

"He's a servant."

"Which makes abusing him right?"

"I never said that." Meliodas' voice remained smooth, without any anger. Gwaine cursed himself, because he could hear it in his own. Gwaine shut up for a moment. Meliodas paused, went to glance out of the window and then turned back to Gwaine.

"The Queen does not seem pleased to see you."

"I thought you said you had heard about me?"

Meliodas looked upwards, exhaling as he did so, a slight smile on his lips.

"Fair enough. I do not know that much, but the encounter just now tells me something has passed between you two."

"Nothing pleasant," Gwaine said. "She loathes me. I am a bastard born of her husband, why would she like me?"

"She displays no hatred for Gareth."

"No love either," Gwaine said. "But Gareth has not nearly killed her only child."

"You nearly killed Gaheris?" Meliodas said.

Gwaine gave a curt nod. "The one son she will make sure is the only heir to the throne. Which of her ladies-in-waiting is my father currently fucking?"

"Belinda. In blue, on the far left."

"Not with child as yet?"

"I don't believe she is that unwise. As to fall with child. Queen Anna knows to keep her enemies close, Belinda the same. She has taken more than one level of medication from the physician and she likes the queen, and her position with her, enough to not annoy her. Anna has become careful in picking her ladies. The most recent the king has taken have been of her selection."

"Now that my father is king."

"Quite naturally. Shaylee used to be a maid to Anna. She proved herself useful to her."

"So, she found a way to get her to Gaheris."

"You are in a nest of vipers, My Lord."

Gwaine glared at Meliodas. "I didn't need you to tell me that!"

"I believe my instructions may include keeping you safe from any threats, by any means necessary."

Despite trying to keep a straight face Gwaine knew he had to have given something away as he watched Meliodas' impassive face. However, Gwaine decided he was not stupid enough to open his mouth on this one.

"You can only do so much," Gwaine informed him as Benjamin came back in carrying a tray with a jug of wine and a plate of meat. Meliodas straightened up and put his goblet down.

"If you give me leave My Lord, I will go to the barracks to prepare for the feast tonight."

"Very well," Gwaine snapped. "Benjamin, get my clothes ready for tonight. Then you can stay here and finish the rest of the tasks."

"You do not wish me to serve tonight, My Lord?"

"No," Gwaine said flatly. "As much as it can be managed, I think I want you safely out of the way."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had known he had to be realistic about what he could honestly do. He was also just as realistic about how much he controlled other people's actions. There was no way he could send a message to Lot to ask for Gwaine's return. He was Lot's son, therefore his place at Lot's side was entirely expected. Despite the fact that Gwaine clearly didn't want to be there Lot didn't see it in the same way. And Gwaine was right, he would stay in one piece in his father's company. Merlin had spent no more than two hours with Lot and had ended up a mess, Gaius had already hinted that Merlin may end up with a limp when his knee recovered. Or at the very least it might trouble him on occasion.

With that in mind Arthur had gritted his teeth and re-employed George temporarily so Merlin could be forced to stay off in injured leg. He was always complaining he wanted some leisure time. Now he had it, Merlin, quite naturally, didn't seem to want it. It was one of the many times when Arthur realised just how determined, and insufferable, Merlin was. Arthur couldn't curtail him in the slightest.

The same ended up being said of Percival.

He couldn't afford to lose all of his knights. Leon and Elyan had headed back with a contingent of men to keep watch along the border, just in case there were any further incidents. He couldn't afford to lose all of his best knights, so he accepted the loss of one.

The day after the meeting Percival had ridden out of Camelot to go and speak to Queen Annis. Arthur couldn't stop him and he didn't try.

"Do you think Percival will find anything?" Merlin asked as he sat at the table in Arthur's room sewing up one of his shirts. Arthur looked up from the papers he wasn't really reading and glared across the room at him. Merlin paused, the needle partway through the material, to glance up and meet his gaze. "I wondered."

"Merlin, it was years ago. Records don't survive that long."

"Camelot has them going back decades. Why wouldn't Annis have any?"

"It's a long shot, Merlin."

Arthur put his head back down to stare at the reports he had spent the last hour trying to read.

"I know that," Merlin said. "It's just weird without Gwaine here."

"It's quieter," Arthur retorted. He looked up again as Merlin's only reply was silence. He still held the shirt, but his hand had tightened around the material, and Merlin's gaze remained steadily on Arthur. After a pause Arthur added. "I don't think that comment came out right."

"No," Merlin informed him before going back to sewing.

"There is a chance that Percival may find something, but what good it might do us I'm not sure," Arthur said, trying to additionally placate Merlin.

"I just don't know why he didn't tell me," Merlin said, sounding hurt. Arthur stopped reading, he wasn't really taking it in anyway, and concentrated on the conversation.

"He didn't tell anyone. I guess he didn't want us to know."

"Well, yeah," Merlin drawled. "Why lie though? Why did he tell me that story and he said once…"

Arthur frowned as Merlin tailed off, gazing off into the middle distance. He waited to see if Merlin would elaborate but he just continued to stare, mulling over whatever was on his mind. Eventually, Arthur couldn't stand it any more.

"Said what Merlin. You keep doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Getting halfway through a sentence and then stopping to think about it. It's aggravating!"

Merlin smirked, but it faded quickly. "When we were talking once, early on, when you made us clean the army's boots."

Arthur smirked.

"We were talking about… father's, although he never mentioned Lot directly, but he said he liked to think his father treated his servants well."

"I thought he told you he didn't really know his father."

"He did, I pointed that out to him and he said he 'liked to think he did'. There was just something in the way he said it." Merlin paused. "At least now… now we know the truth… I think there was something."

Arthur listened carefully, considering what Merlin was saying.

"He sounded," Merlin paused and thought again, his brows drawing together as he frowned, "almost angry. As if he knew it wasn't really true."

Arthur sat forward, listening intently. "So he gave something away, even if it was nothing specific."

"It wasn't much," Merlin admitted. "And I guess we know why he ran away, and why he kept running."

"And if the king and prince of the most prominent kingdom didn't know him, then he perhaps thought himself safe enough."

Merlin lifted his eyebrows. "The most prominent kingdom?"

"You know what I mean, Merlin. My father has had dealings with all the royal houses. I've been there for that."

"Lot wasn't very well known though, until Cenred took power. It was one or the other, Cenred just got there quicker. Lot had himself set up, all he had to do was wait. Cenred would eventually push it too far."

"He did. Lot hasn't. Until now he's been almost separate from the rest of us. There are idle messages and reports but nothing really direct. Could Gwaine be the reason he risked an incursion into Camelot?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think he knew. He only caught me by chance, since I was easier to grab than Percival. They'd never be able to lift him."

"You say that to his face and I will give you a week off," Arthur said. Merlin grinned.

"I don't want a week off."

"You are always complaining that you never get any time off, and when you do, you complain you are having time off. Make up your mind, Merlin."

"What are you two bickering about now?" Gwen asked mildly as she came into the room carrying a tray. She set it down on the table Merlin was using and lifted one plate off before pushing the tray towards Merlin.

"Lunch," she said. Arthur scowled as Gwen brought the plate she held over to him.

"Why are you bringing him lunch?"

"Merlin can't walk, and I happened to meet George on the way here so I took the tray and let him get on with sorting out your armour. I do know how to carry a tray, Arthur."

She put the plate down in front of him and raised her eyebrows. Arthur looked mulish and glared at Merlin. Merlin kept his knowing smirk to himself. The one person Arthur never argued with was Guinevere and as she looked at him he took a sliver of meat and ate it. Satisfied with that Guinevere walked over to the sideboard to pour them some drinks.

"You don't need to do that," Arthur said.

"No, I'm sure you can do it yourself Arthur," she told him as she poured out the wine. "And Merlin can't."

"I can, it might just take me a little while to get there," Merlin told her.

"You need to rest your leg," Gwen told him. She left a goblet close to Merlin and then walked over to her husband.

"And he said one thing he had learnt about his father's life is that titles don't mean anything," Merlin suddenly blurted. He looked up and then looked down, almost grumbling to himself as he added.

"I don't think I really heard any of that conversation properly."


	7. Chapter 7

Gwaine had a flickering settling in period. Benjamin took to his role with gusto, making sure Gwaine's rooms were tidy, his clothes and armour were impeccable and in return Gwaine kept Benjamin out of the firing line. He got the hint that Meliodas was willing to do the same thing and so Gwaine didn't need to watch him all the time.

The harvest brought to the castle had been successful and Gwaine looked at the stores with despair. And he couldn't help but bring it up when he went to his first council meeting, which simply seemed to consist of people fawning over his father. Until, naturally, he opened his mouth.

"There is too much for the population in this castle to consume, so why bring it? Surely keeping the people that grow this food alive is worthwhile," Gwaine said, he sat forward, glaring at his father, ignoring the fact that Gaheris glared at him.

"The people need to learn who leads them."

Gwaine glared at his father. "Starving them has nothing to do with leadership. You just show yourself up as an ignorant fool if you starve them out, and then one village after another dies and less and less people grow crops. This happens the wrong way round," Gwaine slammed his hand down on the table. The rest of the men sat around the table looked at him dumbly. Gareth stared at the parchment in front of him. Gwaine knew that Gareth agreed with him but would never speak out to Lot, certainly not in public. At this point Gwaine felt like pushing his father, as far to the brink as he could.

"In what way?"

Gwaine glared at his father. "You give them enough to survive and they willingly give you anything they cannot use."

"I have an army to feed."

"Yes, but what does your army do, except terrorise people and threaten them. I saw what happened."

"Nothing happened," Gaheris said.

"Because I was there! I saw how you thought those people could be treated."

"You showed them compassion. We are not weak," Lot snapped.

"No one in that village saw me as weak," Gwaine said with confidence. "I am nothing close to weak."

Lot sat back in his chair and glared at him, Gwaine glared back, without any concern. He wasn't just being as stubborn as Gwaine knew he could be. A trait, he was slowly starting to realise, that came from his father. There was a sliver of a plan on his mind. He could not escape this situation without repercussions, but on the flip side he didn't have to make it easy for anyone, and he most definitely wanted to prove to his father that he was not the child who had run away. Gwaine was older and wiser.

"I'm sure any villages who want to buy any excess and be allowed to."

"And they'll buy it with what?" Gwaine asked. "No doubt you have taken what little coin they have as well for one reason or another. That or any bandits working their way around the kingdom would have done so."

"That can't be helped," Gaheris said dismissively. Gwaine blinked and stared at him before looking around at the people sat around the table and the other men stood gathered around. He avoided eye contact with his step-mother sat a little way back from Lot.

"Forgive me for saying so, but as the king's army, isn't that exactly where you are meant to be helping?"

From around the room there were some murmurs and a few of the men shuffled in discomfort. Gwaine turned his attention back to his father, keeping the challenge in his eyes.

"Otherwise what does your army do?"

The same tone of voice could always rile Arthur, taking of matter of state just a little too casually. Initially Gwaine hadn't seen the point of many things that Arthur did, but the longer Gwaine had stayed in Camelot more of what Arthur said and did made sense. Lot's face had flushed slightly during the argument, now he was almost turning purple. Gwaine stopped staring at Lot and looked around again. He might simply end up with another blow to the face but Gwaine decided he had made it worthwhile.

"There are some reports of incidents in the northern valleys," Gareth said smoothly. "Gwaine could take some men and investigate."

Gwaine sighed inwardly at Gareth's attempts to smooth the confrontation over. He was protecting both of them, mostly Gwaine by the slightly reproachful glance he sent in his brother's direction. Lot shrugged.

"Pick out ten or so men to accompany him and Meliodas will naturally travel with them."

Gareth nodded at his father, and then glanced at Gwaine with a warning to not say or do anything else. Feeling a little mulish Gwaine took the hint. He had got what he wanted, as well as annoying his father, and he had no plans to back down. Getting him out of the castle for a few days would ease the tension. Gwaine had never objected to that, giving him the illusion of still travelling while always knowing he would return to Camelot. He gritted his teeth as he thought of home and then almost broke his teeth he clenched that hard, as Gaheris said.

"And how do we know he won't escape and run back to Camelot?"

Gwaine glared at him and said nothing, but his stomach went cold as Lot looked from Gaheris to him and after a moment's consideration said.

"If he does, we can string up that little serving boy he's so fond of."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine carefully checked the girth, cinching it tighter around the horse's belly. In response the horse stamped it's foot at the increase in pressure and turned it's head towards him.

Benjamin tightened his grip on the reins to keep the horse still, his own gaze fixed on Gwaine, the fear and desperation in his eyes obvious. Gwaine didn't doubt that Gaheris had passed everything on to Shaylee and she had wasted no time in terrorizing Benjamin, putting the boot in about what would happen to him if Gwaine ran.

Once he had finished with the saddle the turned to face the youth, reaching to remove the reins from his hands. Benjamin stared at him, eyes wide and Gwaine watched the boy's lower lip tremble. Reaching out he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you."

Benjamin nodded, chewing his lower lip and he tried to offer a smile. The simple fact was Gwaine would be away from the castle and could not keep Benjamin out of the firing line. Gwaine had left the boy a list of jobs almost as long as Benjamin himself and quite a few of them Gwaine considered pointless. But he had watched Arthur giving Merlin odd and time-consuming tasks almost as if for the fun of it.

What it did do, however, was keep Merlin busy and out of mischief, since Arthur was convinced that Merlin kept going to the tavern. Gwaine remained unconvinced about this, he knew Merlin snuck around trying to keep Arthur out of trouble and for some reason Merlin did not want Arthur to know of it. That did explain why Merlin tolerated the stupid chores and Arthur's attempts to contain him. The idle drifting thoughts gave Gwaine another painful emotional pang and he firmly closed his mind, concentrating on Benjamin. Most of what Gwaine had left him to do would keep him busy and out of people's way, unless they went looking for him.

He moved his hand to Benjamin's head, ruffling his hair.

"I'll be back before you know it, now off you go and get started."

"Yes, My Lord."

Gwaine made the dismissal loud enough that the rest of the men lingering around heard it and Benjamin could scurry away. Gareth eased his way closer to Gwaine as Gwaine readied himself to mount.

"Look after him will you."

"Of course," Gareth said. "I know you've given him enough to keep him busy but I always need a few people to help out sorting the supplies so with your permission I'll borrow him for that."

"Certainly," Gwaine said as he hoisted himself into the saddle. "Just try and keep Gaheris and that blonde bitch of his to heel."

Gareth raised his eyebrows. Gwaine looked down at him.

"I've already caught her once trying to get information out of him, not that he knew any; and he doesn't know anything now except how I want my room arranged and not to open the shutters before I'm properly awake."

"Shaylee might find that last one useful," Gareth said with a smirk.

"Although my love life has been wide and varied even I have my limits," Gwaine said causing Gareth to laugh.

"Benjamin will be fine, I'll keep an eye on him."

Gwaine nodded at him, and Gareth took his hand away from the horse's neck and stepped back as Gwaine turned the beast. The ten men and Meliodas were already mounted and patiently waiting for him. Gwaine nudged his heels into the horse's sides and she started off at a steady trot. Meliodas nudged his own horse up next to Gwaine's mount.

Although he knew his departure caused some measure of misery for poor Benjamin, Gwaine did exhale a sigh of relief as he rode through the archway and out into the open countryside. He still felt unsure of the men behind him but since Gareth had chosen them Gwaine had no reason for any real worry. Even Lot knew the sense of making sure that Gwaine could trust the men he was with.

As they reached the woods Gwaine angled north, ignoring Meliodas' glance of surprise as Gwaine ran though their rough route up towards the northern areas. He knew the way, the landscape hadn't changed that much over the years.

"What do we do if we find these bandits?" one of the men asked.

"We ask them very politely not to do it any more," Gwaine said. Turning he saw the man frown in confusion and glance at his comrades. Meliodas watched the interaction.

"I believe the prince might have been joking."

"Oh," the man said uncertainly, eyeing Gwaine nervously.

"It will depend on what we find when we get there," Gwaine eventually said turning his attention back to the road. "If we make it as far as the ravine we can camp there for the night before heading on further."

"There is a village before then, why not camp there. I'm sure we can avail ourselves of a few warm beds and bodies..." the soldier in question tailed off as Gwaine turned his head and stared at him steadily. For a moment the man defiantly stared at him, and then he seemed to remember who he was looking at. Despite anything else, Gwaine was the son of the king, and obedience was expected. One of the other men leant over and murmured into the man's ear. It was loud enough for Gwaine to hear as he said.

"Bad idea. Gwal always hated things like that."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, and the man, as he straightened up took a short breath.

"Sorry, Gwaine."

Gwaine frowned further, realising that the man actually knew him, and therefore had probably known him when he was younger. After assessing him for a moment, with the soldier patiently waiting to see if Gwaine worked it out, Gwaine's eyes narrowed and the man grinned.

"Alywin."

"You took your time there," Alywin said looking amused by Gwaine's struggle. Gwaine grinned.

"Gareth picked you to look out for me then?"

"Something like that. I thought you might actually notice me. It's not been that long."

"Ten years is long enough," Gwaine said. Alywin nudged his horse forward so he was next to Gwaine. Meliodas remained on the other side, watching carefully. The rest of the men trailed along behind, also watching and listening.

"He thought you might like to see a somewhat friendly face," Alywin said.

"There's a limited number of them around here."

"You said something similar years ago. It wasn't entirely true you know."

Gwaine didn't comment for a moment. "Possibly. But there was no way I could stay."

"The soldiers searched the kingdom for weeks for any sight of you. I have to say you stayed well hidden."

"That's actually not as hard as you think," Gwaine said. "It's easy enough to make yourself unmemorable."

"Yet, you were famous for a few things in the castle."

Gwaine laughed. "Trust me, they are unmemorable in most taverns."

"That hasn't changed then?" Alywin asked.

"Not really," Gwaine said slowly, wondering if it had a little. He still frequented the taverns, but more often than not he now went with the other knights.

"I'll have to see how you are at dice then, when we return."

"That you will."

After that short conversation they rode in silence for a while. Alywin stayed on Gwaine's left, while Meliodas rode on his right. Gwaine watched the scenery as they headed further north and as they came within range of the ravine where Gwaine planned to camp Alywin spoke again as they reached the point where the path forked.

"It might be worthwhile going through the village." Alywin turned and saw Gwaine's look of disapproval. "They can give us some information as to whether or not any of the bandits are close by."

"There is no point in scaring them though, or making it look too obvious if there are any bandits in the area," Gwaine said. "Take two others and head that way, meet us by the eastern end of the ravine, we can use the cave there to camp."

Alywin nodded and waved to two of the men. "Drake, Hadden, you two with me. They'll behave." he added to Gwaine before turning his horse and leading it down the track. Gwaine watched them go and then he assessed the pathway and the area.

"If we travel this pathway, once we are over the hill we can head through the woods. If the bandits are going to be anywhere around here, either there or the ravine will be the best places to set up camp."

"So if we don't find any evidence of them through the trees, it is unlikely we will have any surprises when we reach the ravine," Meliodas said.

"And if we do, we're forewarned. Let's assume for now, that we will find something. From what Gareth said, this area is rife with them."

"It's out of the way. It's not often that patrols come this way. Plus it's close enough to the border that they can cross into Annis' kingdom."

Gwaine shrugged, that was probably why Benjamin had been taken hostage. Lot clearly didn't trust him to stay put, and Gwaine could hardly blame him.

"Let's spread out slightly through the trees, but keep in sight of the next man," Gwaine ordered. "We've got three hours or so before we need to make camp, so we can search the area thoroughly before then."

Gwaine turned his horse decisively in the direction he wanted to go, behind him the men followed, obeying the order to dismount as they entered the woods and they slowly spread out; except Meliodas, who stayed close to Gwaine. Gwaine glared at him but the large man paid no attention, plainly planning to override Gwaine's orders with Lot's. In the end Gwaine decided it probably was not worth arguing with him over it and instead he went back to ignoring him.

Gwaine eased his way forward, leading his horse as one of the men crouched down, reaching out to probe a cluster of stones. After a moment of consideration he glanced in Gwaine's direction, and for a moment he eyed him uncertainly.

"Erm... My Lord?"

The address was spoken tentatively, as if the man was not entirely certain he was supposed to address Gwaine as such. Gwaine turned and threw his reins in Meliodas' general direction, heading over the short distance to the soldier crouched down. As Gwaine reached him the man put his gloved hand out again, shifting the stones, the blackened ground underneath added to the evidence.

"Someone made camp here, only a small fire..." the soldier tailed off and probed further. "And looks like they took down some game, a pheasant or wood pigeon?"

He rummaged through the evidence of the small bones tossed to one side. Gwaine watched him intently.

"Could have been one of the villagers, just foraging," another man commented.

"How far away from the village are we?"

"Not that far," the crouched man said. "It's only a short way through the trees."

"Near enough that someone who knew the area well could make their way back easily?" Gwaine asked, peering through the trees, and just about seeing part of the village.

"I would say so, My Lord," Meliodas agreed.

"But it could be someone that wanted to keep an eye on the village, or the area."

"A scout maybe, for a fire this size, there could have only been one or two men, I'd guess." The man slowly rose to his feet as he spoke. Gwaine eyed him for a moment and then looked around.

"I'd agree. It's not altogether recent and could have just been someone passing through, but all things considered, we presume that to be unlikely."

"And if they are sending out scouts..." the man started and then tailed off.

"When was the last time this area was patrolled?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not sure My Lord," the man said. "Maybe four, perhaps six months."

"So they will be either complacent, or already gone," Gwaine mused. "Stay alert, see if there is anything a little more recent. Good work."

He briefly placed a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing lightly before heading off. The soldier stared at him looking almost baffled. He glanced over to Gwaine, who had his back to him as he took the reins of his horse from Meliodas. Instead the soldier locked eyes with Meliodas who did nothing more than shrug before following Gwaine.

"Stick closer together," Gwaine said over his shoulder. "I want to make it to the cave before it starts to darken."

The contingent of men all glanced at each other before following Gwaine without comment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alywin, Drake and Hadden met them as they reached the ravine.

"No one in the village has seen them for a month or so, but it appears they are using this area regularly," Alywin reported. "Some of them seem to think they have moved northwest, towards Queen Annis' kingdom."

"From here they could use the ravine as a pathway and head into the open area as convenient," Gwaine mused. "And no one saw us coming."

"The village have not seen patrols in the area since spring. The bandits think they are safe."

"And what have they taken from the village?" Gwaine asked flatly.

"Food, mostly."

"And what else, that isn't mostly?" Gwaine asked.

Alywin looked unhappy but he imparted the news anyway.

"A young woman, recently married. Her husband... seemed less than flattering about her. He wed another bride just two weeks ago. Quite frankly I don't understand what either girl could have possibly seen in him. He's assuming his first bride is dead."

Gwaine clenched his jaw. "But there is a chance the girl is still with the bandits."

"There was no evidence of remains in the woods. If they discarded her then it was not here," Meliodas said calmly.

Gwaine looked around, eyes burning with anger.

"Sire, we cannot continue searching, it will become dark soon," Meliodas added his voice low, so only Gwaine could hear him. "We can try and find a trail when it becomes light again."

Quite clearly Gwaine didn't want to see the logic of that argument but in the end he had no choice, he turned and looked at Meliodas whose eyes seemed just as determined as Gwaine's. He was pledged to protect him by any means necessary. Gwaine got the feeling that Meliodas would be capable of anything to get that part of his job done. And he was right, as much as Gwaine hated to admit it, it was right.

Gwaine nodded carefully. "We'll use the cave to camp in, although we are best to keep watch. It's unlikely we will encounter anyone at night but best to be safe."

"Yes, Sire," Alywin said. "I'll get the men organising the camp."

With that Alywin wandered off distributing jobs among the men to get the camp prepared and firewood gathered for the night. Gwaine watched him with a slightly detached air, Meliodas lingering at his side. As Alywin bellowed an order about scouting the perimeter Gwaine overrode him.

"I'll do that."

Alywin paused and after regarding Gwaine with some surprise, as did the rest of them, he nodded and went off continuing his orders. Gwaine looked at Meliodas, whom Alywin had not issued any orders to. In fact, it occurred to Gwaine at that moment that the tall dark man had not been acting as part of the group. It was as if he was not there as part of the patrol, he was simply there to protect Gwaine.

Gwaine tried not to roll his eyes as he turned to head off and scout the immediate area.

"Come on then, I presume you're coming with me."

"Yes, Sire," Meliodas said tailing along behind him as Gwaine headed up the incline through the sparse trees.

"Don't call me that, my name is Gwaine."

"Yes Sire," Meliodas said, smoothly agreeing with him. Gwaine rolled his eyes and carried on walking, looking around the area. He had been though this way before, a vague memory stirring in him as he looked around. Then again, Gwaine could say he had been everywhere, he had travelled for years, never really stopping long enough to make much of an impression, or for anywhere to make much of an impression on him. The only place he had stayed clear of had been his father's territory, and Gwaine hadn't particularly wanted to tangle with Cenred, who might have recognised him.

He doubted it, despite their father's being cousins they didn't exactly meet for family gatherings. Gwaine had only laid eyes on Cenred twice when he had been with his father and Cenred had paid no attention to him. One of them was the only time that Gwaine had felt sorry for Gaheris, when Cenred had thoroughly beaten him for what was probably no reason, but good reason for the two youths involved.

Gwaine paused and looked around and his stomach stirred, his innards feeling cold. He knew this way because it was the way he had escaped this way, as a youth. This was the road he had taken to get out of his father's clutches as efficiently as possible. His mother had taken him the same way, with constant promises of how much better it would be when they found somewhere safe, together.

That somewhere had never come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter contains hints of rape.**

Gareth had employed Alywin to Gwaine's troop for the fact he knew he would get things done. Gwaine gave orders, but it was Alywin the rest of the men trusted, and followed. Gwaine received a level of wary respect, and some confusion; neither his father nor his brothers would ever acknowledge any soldier if they had done something useful but Gwaine did. He did so in such a way that it almost seemed normal.

It was something he was used to. If any of the knights, or soldiers under Arthur's command did something commendable, then it was acknowledged. The decision to knight a group of peasants had caused some negative discussion, even from within the ranks of Camelot's army, but they had all proved themselves. They had fought at Arthur's side against hopeless odds, and won.

Despite Lot's scathing comments about it Gwaine could also see his interest. Especially as to how Gwaine had become involved, and also why he hadn't spoken of his lineage. Gwaine stared into the campfire and snorted to himself; if his father couldn't understand that then he had an awful lot to learn.

As he sat quietly none of the others disturbed him. They talked amongst themselves a little, but with low, quiet tones that would not bother their brooding commander. Gwaine didn't pay too much attention. He didn't really know any of them, not even Alywin, and he felt no obligation to talk, or behave in a stupid fashion, or annoy them with his antics. That was only fun if it was Arthur, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Merlin.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the others talked for a moment and then all of them shifted, moving to their bedrolls to settle down. Even Meliodas did so. The only one who did not was Alywin. Instead he got up and came to sit nearer to Gwaine. As he settled he regarded Gwaine carefully.

"As you don't look tired, and I know I'm not, I've told them I'll take the first watch with you."

"Fine."

Alywin nodded, watching them settle down. Then he turned back to Gwaine.

"I'm amazed Meliodas agreed. I would have thought he would have insisted on staying with you."

Gwaine lifted his eyes from the fire to look at Alywin, then he turned his gaze to the huge man, who had settled into his bedroll, his back to them. Gritting his teeth Gwaine shrugged.

"I think he knows me well enough to know that I won't risk Benjamin's life, and I'm sure on the basis of what he knows, I'm not going to stop until I find these bandits."

Alywin paused before asking. "Is that to do with what I told you about the girl?"

Gwaine glared at him and then looked away, turning his head to the entrance of the cave. Alywin watched the tension in Gwaine's jaw as he looked around, and then he turned back to glare at Alywin from under lowered brows.

"Maybe," Gwaine said, reaching down to pick up a stray leaf. He pulled at the brittle foliage, shredding it and throwing the tiny pieces onto the fire.

"There is a good chance she is not with them any more."

"I know that." Gwaine glared into the flames of the campfire and then lifted his gaze to give Alywin a dark look. "And if so, any retribution we offer will be justifiable."

"I suppose."

"As part of the king's army it is our duty to protect the people in the kingdom."

Alywin nodded, eyeing Gwaine carefully. "I suppose that is what it is like at Camelot."

"Arthur wouldn't tolerate anything happening to any one of his citizens."

Staring at the fire again, Alywin nodded. "You talk as if you are very familiar with King Arthur."

Gwaine looked up, staring at him. Alywin met his gaze steadily, the curiosity obvious within them. Gwaine couldn't help reminding himself that Alywin was Gareth's friend, and could have been ordered to gather some information on him. On the other hand, Gareth trusted Alywin, he had been picked because Gareth knew that Alywin would look out for his younger brother. Gwaine wasn't sure he actually needed it, Meliodas had been selected to secure his safety.

The thoughts had clearly taken longer than Gwaine realised because Alywin added.

"Everyone's a little curious, that's all. Is it true that Arthur didn't even know?"

"No, he didn't," Gwaine said. "It wasn't something I was keen to announce. Cenred didn't exactly get on with Uther, I don't think he would have wanted any relative of his within the kingdom. And when my father took the throne..." Gwaine shrugged.

"You never wanted to come home?"

"Considering the fact that I ran away in the first place hints at that. I kept travelling to make sure that it would be hard to locate me."

"But you stayed in Camelot?"

"I know," Gwaine sighed. "I don't really know how that happened. Things just occurred that way. It was comfortable, and I had friends."

"You have friends with us," Alywin said gently reproachful as he spoke. Gwaine shook his head.

"No, I had people who were forced to tolerate me. Most people were too nervous of Gaheris to get close to me."

Alywin shrugged, he couldn't argue with that statement. The silence settled down between them again. Eventually Gwaine looked up.

"I don't think we are going to have any trouble tonight. There is no need for you to keep watch with me."

Alywin looked at him steadily. "I said I would, so I will. If you don't want to talk then there is no reason to. I know you think there was nothing for you at home, but it's wasn't really true you know."

He wasn't surprised that Gwaine didn't look him in the eye, he didn't even look in his direction.

"Even if it was or it wasn't, at the time, it wasn't enough. I'm not sure it is even now."

There really wasn't much Alywin could say to that, so he wisely stayed silent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By an odd chance Percival had been forced to take a detour on his journey and took himself close to the border, completely unaware that the subject of his investigation lay no more than a day's ride away from him. Gwaine knew nothing of Percival's passage, he simply assumed that his friends were clustered at Camelot, unable to know what had happened to him.

Percival rode steadily as he crossed through Annis' kingdom, stopping as a contingent of guards crossed the landscape to intercept him. They paused a short distance away, eyeing him warily. Arthur had made peace with Annis but it was still a tentative thing, in the early stages, and the soldiers had not forgotten it was Arthur who had slaughtered their king. Percival tried to look as unthreatening as possible.

"Why is a knight of Camelot riding through our Queen's lands?"

"I wish to speak to Queen Annis on a matter which is..." Percival paused, and the soldiers glared at him in confusion. Percival sighed. "I could argue it's personal but... I wish to check some records she may have regarding an incident from twenty years ago, maybe longer."

The soldier in the lead raised his eyebrows. Percival sighed again.

"It's complicated, may I just be taken to see your Queen."

He wasn't sure if it was the simple nature of the request or the despairing way he said it that got him into the throne room with a minimum of fuss. Annis sat on her throne, Caerleon's chair significantly empty. It made Percival wonder if she always arranged it like that, or was the king's empty throne simply for his benefit.

"Sir Percival, you expressed a desire to see me. What message is it that your king wishes to convey?"

"It's not really Arthur that wants the information, not totally, he just gave me leave to investigate the issue, and I'm not certain that you can help."

He looked up, watching as the Queen pondered that situation. She looked thoughtful for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Percival.

"Our kingdoms are meant to be at peace, with the hope of friendship. For the sake of that, if nothing else, we can try to help you. If it is not Arthur that wishes for this, what is it you want?"

"An explanation," Percival said, a statement which caused a moderate amount of tension. "I cannot expect to find out too much, that will depend on your records, and how good your memory is."

"You intrigue me, Sir Percival."

"To simplify matters, can I ask, when your husband first took the throne, did he have any dealing with King Lot?"

Percival watched Annis tense. "There is some history, the five kingdoms struggled to maintain their power, Uther Pendragon eventually gained prominence."

"Did you have any dealings with Lot?"

"Not personally," Annis said. "Lot was little more then a bandit at the time, and my husband had no wish for me to be anywhere near that braggart."

Percival raised his eyebrows.

"Have you met King Lot?" Annis asked.

"Once," Percival replied. "Briefly. But enough to know that description has not changed much. He's also a coward."

"An interesting description to pick up after only a brief encounter."

"He picks on people weaker than he is. I know what that means," Percival said.

"That sounds personal."

"He hurt someone I care about... that Arthur cared about."

Annis looked at him pointedly and waited. Percival saw no harm in elaborating.

"Merlin, Arthur's manservant."

Comprehension glided over Annis' face. "Ah, yes, the boy on Arthur's heels, with a desire to get himself killed."

"He's very devoted to Arthur."

"That's hardly an excuse for his stupidity. I presume he survived the encounter with Lot?"

"Yes, he did."

"Luck often follows fools, and favours them."

Percival gave a slight frown but didn't comment. Annis watched him with interest for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm sure if there are any records then the librarian could find them, although I cannot guarantee what information there may be." She turned her attention to one of the men lingering in the hall. "Is there the possibility of anything?"

"It would depend on the nature of the situation." The man looked at Percival.

"A plea for sanctuary, we believe. I cannot tell you much about the woman who came, only that her son is of Lot's bloodline."

Annis blinked, and watching her reaction carefully Percival realised that she knew something. There was a short pregnant pause. Percival did not want to press but it took effort for him to wait. He wanted to know what was going on. It had occurred to him on the journey that he felt slightly betrayed by Gwaine, for not telling him anything, for hiding something of himself that now seemed so important.

"You have travelled some distance and are in need of refreshment. While we dine the record keepers can check the lists for any information, and in the meantime, I can tell you what little I know."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The trail picked up just through the ravine, and Gwaine picked up the pace determined to find the bandits. His mood that morning had been very withdrawn and it had been left to Alywin to organise the men breaking up camp and setting off. Whatever was going on in Gwaine's mind he was not about to disclose it to anyone and Alywin openly showed that he was not about to press, so the men followed his example.

Gwaine paused, stopping dead in the forest, his horse taking two steps past him and then snorting in irritation as Gwaine pulled her up. He turned his head to the left, eyes narrowing as he listened intently. The thin cry drifted faintly through the trees.

"Is that a bird?" Haddon asked.

Gwaine answered that by dropping the reins and drawing his sword. Without hesitating he ran in the direction the sound had come from. Meliodas swore loudly as Gwaine shot off through the undergrowth. Alywin followed on his heels.

"Drake, Ballard, stay with the horses!" he bellowed as he charged off, the rest of the soldiers took the hint and followed along.

Gwaine didn't think twice as he ran through the trees, following the sound. He slithered to a halt and gazed down at the camp he found. The woman, presumably the one from the village, tried to squirm away from the man holding her, giving another cry as a second man lashed out to slap her sharply.

The sound snapped Gwaine out of his pause. Crashing through the undergrowth he lifted his sword and cut down the nearest man. The one holding the woman hurled her in Gwaine's direction, causing her to stumble and she sprawled on the floor. Gwaine's eyes followed her, but only for a moment. He stood over her, keeping his sword raised, eyeing the group of men angrily.

They stared back with similar fury, and each one drew their sword, fanning out to flank Gwaine. He didn't move, he just waited, looking at them all carefully. Despite the ragged clothes their weapons were well maintained, which gave away a little but more telling was the way they moved, each of them taking place in formation without any need for communication. The group probably had a good system for dealing with threats, and had been together long enough to understand each other, but their movement, to Gwaine, told of some training.

The girl sprawled on the floor, not daring to move as she looked around. Gwaine kept her in view, out of the corner of his eye, but she scrabbled sideways as the rest of Gwaine's troop crashed in bursting through the undergrowth on Gwaine's tails.

Their sudden appearance seemed to trigger the fight. The conflict was short, but bloody. Gwaine took another man out, slicing deep into his ribs, struggling to pull his sword out as another man moved in towards him. Gwaine stumbled as he stepped back, yanking his sword with him, turning to meet the next attack, but moving as smoothly as a shadow Meliodas stepped between them, his sword clashing against his opponent's. Gwaine stepped back, looking around, the bandits were all either dead or dying. Alywin stabbed one in the chest and Haddon sliced through another man's neck.

Meliodas appeared to be taking his time, looking almost casual as he batted the other man's sword away, then stepped sideways in a move that almost seemed to make him blur, then he hit the back of his opponent's skull causing him to fall and a second blow made the man land face first into the mulch on the forest floor.

"I thought it might be wise to keep one for questioning. In case there are more, we'll need some leads to find them."

Gwaine felt furious, tension and anger rising in him. He had wanted to kill off of them but Meliodas was right. Where there were one group of bandits there lay another and perhaps those that actually worked together. That was how Cenred had taken the throne over their branch of the family. And these men had been more than organised, although they could not be part of Cenred's army, all of them were gone. It was why Lot had encountered such an easy transition to the throne.

"Very well," Gwaine knew he didn't sound happy, but he supposed he was allowed to sound any way he wanted.

He turned as he heard a whimper behind him. The woman huddled against the trees, moving away from them, her eyes wide. Gwaine slammed the point of his sword into the soil and stepped towards her. Her eyes widened and she scrabbled away, her back slamming against a tree, and she scrabbled backwards over the thick roots protruding from the ground. Gwaine paused, watching as her dress, that had been ripped in several places, slipped open to expose her legs, almost to mid-thigh. She hurried to cover herself, eyes darting around like a trapped animal's as she assessed the men around her. Gwaine guessed, without much pleasure, that she had no underwear on, it had been taken from her a long time ago and she had lived without it.

He paused, trying to keep his distance and let her settle, he waved a hand on indicate that the rest of them should stay back. He watched the girl's eyes dart to the bodies on the ground and then up to them, probably assessing their numbers against the men she had been forced to endure. As Gwaine stepped forward, he saw a spark of something in her eyes, not quite anger, but she didn't look as if she was quite gone, lost to the pain she had endured for months.

"It's all right."

Gwaine inched a little further forward and then realised it was not the thing to do, because the others closed in, seeing that the girl, although not well armed, had picked up a stone. If Gwaine stepped close enough for her to use it he guessed that it might well do some damage. Throwing it at him Gwaine did not consider a threat, he didn't think her aim would be sound enough to hurt him, even if it connected with him.

He stopped, to prevent her from panicking and from the others getting too close. With a wave of his hand he ordered them to move back again, or at least to stay put. Alywin took the first hint, moving back a step and breaking the flanking formation. The others looked confused but shifted apart from each other and waited.

"No one is going to hurt you."

With the men behind him understanding the situation, he hoped, Gwaine risked another step forward, hardly flinching as she threw the rock and it struck him on the chest. It bounced off ineffectually, but as it landed and Gwaine paused she struggled onto her feet and started to run, stumbling as she tried to distance herself from them. Gwaine almost followed as the rest of them readied to follow him. He skidded to a halt and turned on them.

"No! We're not hunting the poor girl! I'll go after her, alone!"

They looked uncertain.

"I doubt she will make it far, and I don't think that is the way to handle it."

"There could be others in the forest," Alywin reasoned.

"Fine, spread out and search. The girl's tracks will be obvious, don't follow them."

As he spoke he glared at Meliodas.

"I will be tracking you."

Gwaine huffed, "can't go wrong then, can you. If you find her trail, then find me first. She's a victim in this, and why we came to do this job. Alywin, select some of them to stay behind, destroy this camp and get rid of the bodies."

"Shall we bury them or..."

"Make a pyre, burn them..." Gwaine said flatly. "It will be cleaner. Secure him somewhere and don't let him talk until I get back."

"Yes, Sire."

Gwaine let that go. He turned to go after the girl, jogging occasionally but keeping to a fast walk for the most part. Her clumsy trail was not hard to find. She was from a village that made use of their surroundings, knowing the best places to find herbs and plants, and also the best animal trails, but that didn't mean that they ever learnt to conceal their pathways. Why would they ever need to? They only used the area that surrounded the village and returned safely to their home every night. The girl had been torn from that. Gwaine clenched his jaw and slowly followed the rough trail.

As far as he could tell she was not moving quickly, but just stumbling away in what seemed like a token level of resistance. It didn't take Gwaine long to find her. She had paused just on the edge of the forest, as it opened out into a large pasture. Gwaine made no attempt to conceal his advancement, making the undergrowth crackle beneath his feet. Somewhere behind him he knew Meliodas was lurking. However, in contrast to Gwaine, his bodyguard moved with stealth, ensuring he remained concealed. Gwaine didn't doubt his presence; the man's fate would be highly unpleasant if anything happened to his charge. Lot would be unforgiving in the matter.

Gwaine stepped forward slowly, hands raised. He hadn't brought his sword. She turned to look at him, eyes wary but her face fixed in an expression of resignation, and her hands gripped the material of her skirt, pulling it up slowly. Gwaine rolled his eyes upwards, keeping his gaze away from her for a moment.

"Don't do that."

The girl paused, from out of the corner of his eye Gwaine saw the movement as she pushed her skirts down again, and she shifted against the tree, putting her back to it, while she continued to eye him suspiciously. Gwaine stayed where he was, hands raised.

"It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

She stayed silent, her brows creasing into a slight frown and a look of dark amusement glittered in her eyes. The bandits had probably said something similar, when they had taken her from her home.

"I'm not," Gwaine repeated. "My men and I were sent to stop those bandits and look after anyone who was hurt by them."

Gwaine took tentative steps forward as he spoke and the girl watched him warily. She didn't move, she had chosen to stop, aware that she could not escape them, and in the end they would find her. No doubt she had tried to make an escape from her captors. As he came close enough Gwaine slowly crouched, reaching out to take her hand, cradling it in one of his own, placing his other hand on top and then frowning as he looked at the twine around her wrist, so tight to her skin that he could see traces of blood on the edges. He pulled it a little, working as gently as he could and then he rummaged for the knife that should have been in his right boot, but it wasn't, because he had new boots.

"Damnit, we need to cut this off... we can do that if we go back..."

Gwaine paused as he heard a whistle and then something caught the light as it flew through the air and a small hunting knife fell into the undergrowth by Gwiane's foot. The girl tensed but didn't pull her hand away, and her eyes searched the forest. The shadow lurking within did nothing to conceal itself.

"Don't worry about him, he's concerned with me."

"Why?" she asked, breaking her silence, her voice sounded rough, as if she had not used it for so long. A moment later, a waterskin landed by Gwaine.

"My father would take it badly, and he's imaginative when he's angry."

"Your father?"

"King Lot."

He felt her tense again and she frowned, looking down at his hands, gently cradling one of hers. "You're Prince Gaheris?"

Gwaine snorted, and reaching for the dagger started cutting the twine from one wrist and then transferred his grip to the other.

"Oh no, not a chance! I'm not Gareth either, I'm the lesser known, black sheep, Gwaine, but I'm far better looking, and more charming, I assure you."

Despite herself she gave a hitching snort of laughter. Gwaine picked up the waterskin and offered it to her. She took it and drunk deeply. Gwaine watched her, making no move to help as her hands shook and she spilled some down her chin. Instead he sat back and waited as she wiped her chin on her skirt.

"What's your name?"

"Ragnelle, My Lord."

"Not My Lord; my name is Gwaine. You are from the village, in the valley south west of here?"

"They took me from my home. My husband... " Ragnelle paused, her jaw clenching. "He offered them gold and then let them take it, for his life."

The man that Alywin had met and couldn't work out why this wife, and the following one, wanted him.

"I would cease to think of him if I was you."

She snorted and looked away. "He has forgotten me then? I have no home, I am merely a whore."

"No you are not!" Gwaine snapped with so much vehemence she jumped, her eyes widening in shock and some fear. Seeing that, Gwaine lowered his voice as he continued. "You are not a whore, you can return to your village, even if your marriage is in dispute. If you do not wish to return there, I will find you a home."

"Like a lost dog?" Ragnelle snapped. Gwaine took her hand again, raising it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"No, like a lost lady."


End file.
